Six legendary warriors ReEdited
by WendyMarvell12
Summary: Dan a normal teenage boy suddenly becoming the warrior of Fire! Read as him and his friends take on the quest to save the whole planet from the evil enemies called The Nightmare. They will meet new friends and new bakugan's that they have never heard of. R&R please enjoy the adventure! DXR SXA BXJ MXN OC
1. Chapter 1

We are legendary warriors!? 

-Dream-

_Please help me..._

_**Dan, who was surrounded by darkness and nothing more, looked for the voice that was calling him. **_

_Please help! _

_**He looked at every corner and spotted a petite girl with long black hair, pale skin, she had bangs one on the right and left were tied up in a small ponytail extending in front of her face. She wore a a loose fitting dress and remains barefoot.✯ **_

_"Who are you?" He asked, he wondered. Why would a girl ask him to save her when he didn't have anything to save her with!_

_I'm scared.. Please save me! _

_"But how?" He took one step closer but when he did she was automatically moved one centimeter back._

_"Don't go!" He started walking but it happened again._

_Please find Siren!_

_"Siren! Who's that?" As he reach his hand out for her she was fading away, he ran he needed to get more information from her._

_SAVE ME!_

_"WAIT!" He jumped trying to grab her but was too late and she vanished, gone from his dream before he could start looking for her a bright light shined below of him and he fell screaming for help._

-Real world-

Dan snapped out from his dream, sweating everywhere it was one of the weirdest dream he had ever had. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced, the girl he met was sad, more then sad frighten but from what?

Dan thought that maybe she was captured and her mother Siren is looking for her but the weird thing is that Siren is the name of an ancient mermaid or bird like creature? Well she looked like she really needed help. He wondered if he had anything hidden inside of him that would save her but that was too far going.

When his thoughts were gone he looked over at the alarm clock and it had been ringing and he didn't realized it. He looked at the time it was 11:30 am. Oh uh he was late!

"No no no no no no" He repeated while getting some cloth and dashed out not wanting to be punished for being late. Again. He ran and ran, sweat running down his forehead and down his cheek. He passed many houses and as he stopped by a huge tower like house he took the right corner and then turned to left where he saw the entrance and stopped catching his breath before going in and was quickly yelled by an angry girl with blue hair.

"Sorry Runo" He apologized holding his hands at his chest.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE!? WE WAITED FOR LIKE 1 HOUR OR SO!"

"Sorry! I SAID!" "NO SORRY!" "PLEASE! HELP SOMEBODY!" Runo raised her fist and grabbed onto Dan's shirt and was about to punch him but was stopped by the Russian girl stepping in and ending the fight between them.

"Thanks Alice" Thanking his friend that had saved him from alot of beating.

"No problem" Taking her sit next to the black haired ninja boy, sitting with his hands crossed by his chest, closed eyes and was going to open it if he had to speak.

Julie who was sitting besides Marucho, enjoying herself and hopped that Dan would sit besides her but he sat besides Runo as always, she got jealous and spoke "Dan wouldn't you want to sit with? I mean I don't bite-" And then she looked at Runo with a teasing face "And especially don't **HIT**" "JULIE!" Runo's anger thermometer just increased even more.

"Julie please!" Alice pleaded the silver-haired girl to stop the teasing but she would not stop until she gets what she wants "Dan, please move over to Julie" He never disobeyed Alice, she was so nice that you couldn't say no to her. So he stood up and let his arm get attacked by Julie.

"I will get you for this!" Runo yelled in anger but Alice stopped her again.

Marucho, who was waiting for their fight to stop stood up and began his speech.

"As you all know, Drago and the others won't be coming back" He sadly said and that was were everybody thought back to the time their partners were with them and all the adventures they had gone through and now that they were gone everything seemed pointless.

"I still can't believe that their gone..." Dan sadly said bowing his head down in sorrow. He wished that the bakugan's would come back again and then they could save the world again as they did with Naga.

Alice. The former death card user was hiding her tears under her hair as she recalled the memories of Masquerade, she just couldn't get him outta her head. And Hydronaid! New tears build up her face and she couldn't help but hick which drew everybody's attention.

"Alice..." Runo who hated seeing Alice cry went and rubbed her back up and down trying her best not to cry too. Even though Julie like the closeness between her and Dan she still fell depressed remembering to the time she first met Gorem. She was so happy but he is gone.

Shun the lone wolf who never spoke and didn't usually show his feelings was miserable, he was glad that Skyruss got to go back to where she was born and all that but it still wasn't good enough as he tried forgetting her her picture would always appear up in his face. Runo and Tigrerra were best bakugan partners, Runo would always talk with her if anything was to happen and she would always be by her side.

Marucho missed Preyas and the twins. They were so funny to be around. They made the best takoyaki ever and now when ever he heard the word he would always think of them.

The last was Dan. He was the one that nobody could cheer up when ever they talked about the bakugan's. He and Drago were like brothers, like two amigo's and they couldn't bear being apart from each other. Dan would always go to the roof and think back. He liked looking at the stars they were so beautiful they were shining in the dark blue sky and sometime the night would become black. He always wanted to take a walk but wasn't allowed. The stars reminded him of the old times with his friends and the bakugans that later became there friends and the fights they had experienced. They were good old times.

1 minute after they had calmed themselves down a medium round circle appeared in the air "What the?" Dan questioned they all looked up into the portal and recognized the design it was a portal from... Vestroia! Six balls, red, white, purple, green, brown and blue..

"Don't tell me!" Marucho couldn't believe his eyes "DRAGOOO!" Dan yelled in excitement "But how?" Runo asked still surprised of what happened.

Shun and Alice were happy too but they didn't show it so much especially not Shun.

The bakugans landed on their partners shoulder's, they had missed sitting on it and relaxing.

"But how?" Julie asked, looked down on her shoulder where Gorem was sitting.

"Well, we were sent here because-" But before he could explain a huge Bakugan that was yellow, probably a Rumina Bakugan it had a lion's body and a snake tail. Its hind legs are like a goat's and are scaled. It has a pair of huge bat-like wings.

A teenage boy who's skin was rather pale he looked like a green toad frog, he had flat green hair which he wore in a green tuque. A green long sleeved T-shirt on the shirt there stood _**The Rock**_ with a star design on the right. He wore a dark pastel green pant and normal shoes.

"What the? Who are you?" Julie panicked as he was hovering in the air.

"The names Ginga! Nice to meet you!" He shouted down to them.

"What are you doing here?" Hydronaid questioned, he obviously knew this person as he was shouting in anger and so must the other bakugans too.

"Nothing much, just wanted to drop by and say farewell"

"Now that you have done it then leave!" Drago yelled, Dan looked down at his partner this is the first time he heard Drago yell with so much force "Drago you know this person?" He nodded "He is one of the Nightmare warriors!" "Nightmare warriors?" "They are an evil organization that steals other people's light" Preyas explained.

"What is this Light?" Shun asked but they were too focused on Ginga to answer.

"Right now we have to stop him before he takes control of the bakugan!" Tigrerra shouted.

"Too late!"

_**Ruminagurifon! Anata no yami o mezame sase, hitobito no raito o nusumu!**_  
_Rumina Griffon! Awaken your darkness and steal the people's lights! _

**_Bakugan desutoroiyā! Gurifon inu_**

_Bakugan Destroyer! Griffon _

He creates a black orb and then a round ball surrounds the lion. It tried breaking free but it was no use it was trapped. The humans were still shocked by the scene and remained speechless.

Black smoke surrounded the globe a minute or two passed and a glint of light shined through the orb and then again and again until it broke and a new armored Griffon appeared, its had a metal armor and was sticking out and his tail was armored too and he had a metal helm protecting him.

"How do you like my Bakugan Destroyer Griffon!" He said introducing him. It roared as it was presented.

"How could you do that!" Dan asked, feeling bad for the bakugan being forced to fight.

"Thats what we do!"

"You little!" Dan was about to attack but then he noticed that he didn't move, cause he couldn't move nobody could move expect for Ginga.

"What the?" Runo mumbled as she tried moving but ti was impossible.

"Oops, maybe I forgot to tell you that Griffon's roar is powerful enough to stun every living thing.

"Then how come you still can move?" Dan shouted.

"Because he can't attack me, it was me who summoned him!"

"Bastard!" Dan cursed under his breath.

"What will you do now, Drago!"

Drago couldn't move and didn't know what to do. What should he do!

Dan was so confused he just wanted punch that guy to the black hole. He then felt a presence and it wasn't the first time he felt this "Don't tell me..."

_Help me! They are after me! _

"How can I help you! I don't even know what to do know!?" He yelled out, he didn't care if people were staring at him he was just so stressed! First this weird girl appears and wants him to help her and now this freak appeared and harmed a innocent bakugan!

_Then I'll help you. _

She brought her hands up forming a orange ball.

"What is that?" He said observing the round globe.

_This will give you the power to defeat this Destroyer. _

She let it fly over to Dan and as it reached his chest right where the heart lay, it went inside Dan was screaming it was as if the ball was burning his inside and mostly his heart.

"Dan what's wrong!?" Runo panicked afraid of his sudden cry.

"Get it out! It hurts!" He pleaded, the pain was incredible strong. But then he felt strange he felt his body burn up inside but this was different it felt so nice the light flowing through his body. And then out of nowhere he called out:

**_Kaihou! Nova no pawā!  
_**_Release! Power of Nova! _

His chest began to shine and people began closing there eyes from the bright light shining. As Dan opened his eyes he found himself in a place where everything was orange and mixed with red. His whole body was covered in orange-red color.

"What is this?" He asked himself looking at his arm and other body parts.

_Please help me and save the Bakugan. _

"You again!"

_Please!_

"But how?"

_Transform! _

"How?" Before he could get his answer a red glove appeared at his right arm.

"What the!"

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange ad his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Beat! _

He said, as he was done the bright light faded and he was back at the house.

"DAN! WHAT- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Runo freaked out, was it even Dan she was talking to? It was a whole new Dan. Unbelievable!

"Yes its me!" Beat said. He looked over at his shoulder and realized that Drago was gone.

"What Drago! Where are you?!" He looked around and heard somebody inside of his head.

"Huh? Is that you?" He said looking to the right and then the other side.

Then a full-formed Drago spirit appeared by Beat's shoulder.

"There you are!"

_Right now we have to stop this thing. _

The fighter nodded and took his position but was actually scared. He didn't know a thing about fighting but had only watched wrestling on TV nothing more. Why couldn't it have been Shun? At least he knows how to fight! As he was still panicking inside the lion attack swinging its tail at him which made him crash into a wall.

"DAN!"

Beat struggled to get up, it really hurt but not so much with the armor's protection.

Griffon swung his claw at him and tree kind of like boomerangs were fired at the warrior, Beat, who still didn't know what to do was damaged and this time he couldn't move as the animal had yelled once more making him stunned.

_'Oh man! I can't fight like this! I don't understand this. I mean I was a normal before and now I'm warrior! This is so frustrating!' _

_Please save me! _

_'You again! What do you want with me! Hey you sound different'_

_It's me Griffon!_

_'Huh?'_

_I beg you! I don't want this! I do not attend to hurt you people I'm not that kind of Bakugan I beg you to purify me before I kill you guys!_

_'Purify but how'_

_Don't worry we will take care of this!_

_'We will?'_

_BEAT!_

_'OH YES! YES WE WILL!' _

Beat slowly stood up and looked up at Griffon, he stared deep into the lion's eyes and saw his spirit screaming for help it wanted to stop this and return home, Beat still wondered but he had to do something!

"Oh so you want to stand!" Ginga teased.

"Dan..." The people who were stunned were worried about him. How he still could stand after being beaten that hard.

"You don't understand..."

"Huh?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THEY FEEL!" Shouting his anger out as he pictured Griffon and the unknown girl begging him to save them at the same time.

"But I will save them! Cause I am Nova Beat!" Now he was determined to win, to save the people who begged him. The unknown girl and Griffon.

Griffon got ready and roared but Beat quickly jumped in the air missing the roar and jumped from a wall to Griffon's struck him at the side of his waist, pushing the huge body down.

"Griffon!" Ginga was shocked before he was a guy who couldn't even fight and now his is a wild warrior.

**_Jigoku no nenshō_ _  
_**_Hell Burn!_

A circle formed below and above of the wild animal and fire attack from both sides, the animal screamed the fire was burning its flesh almost. Everybody was amazed by his power, he wasn't like that before, no he was more than that he was like a real warrior.

"Now for the finishing move!"

_**Bakugan: Hi o amegafuru!**  
Bakugan: Raining fire! _

A huge Nova symbol appeared above of the Griffon and it started raining fire down, huge fire drops down at the monster. The Destroyer screamed the pain was more then enough, even though it hurt he was glad that once and for all this would be over!

As the drops stopped the Bakugan Destroyer was shining orange and then it turned back to the old Griffon but it wasn't only that a mini orange-red ball came down and to Beat's palm, it was warm but it didn't effect him his skin was alright.

Ginga cursed before disappearing.

As he was gone the others were able to move there body parts and as they knew that they ran over to Beat who glanced over at the stone before returning back to Dan.

"DAN YOU ALRIGHT!" Runo yelled as she was on her way to him.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Time to explain" Skyruss said.

-Later-

"WHAT! WE ARE THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS!" They all responded in shock and there Bakugan could only nod.

"So, are you going to help us!" Preyas asked waiting for there answer but wanted it fast. They thought about it and said yes. They would do anything if it had to do with Bakugan.

"Dan... Is anything wrong?" Runo asked worried about him cause he hadn't said anything since the fight he just had. He slowly nodded but wasn't really paying any attention.

_'What is this? I can't believe what I just did! I mean first this weird dream and now this guy hurting a bakugan without a reason' _He thought back to the dream and then til the time where he fought the bakugan.

'_This is wrong! I must be alone for while' _He stood up and walked away with out telling the others where he was going and told them not to follow him.

"What's wrong with him?" Marucho asked himself but if they just knew they would answer.

-Dan's room-

Dan was laying on his bed his arm covering his eyes so that he could get some sleep but he couldn't, it was 21:00 pm in the night, but then he thought of going up to the roof. He took a stair and climbed up.

-Outside-

"The night always makes me relaxed" He said, he wanted to sleep outside but he knew that he would be sick the next day. So he decided to stay out for 10 minutes or until he felt that it was getting cold.

_'Something is weird. That girl she looked familiar in some way or another. But if she wants me to save her then why didn't she tell me where she was and how come I saw her in spirit form and not in like real body. As if she was a ghost haunting my dreams' _He took a deep breath and then out, as he felt that it was starting to get cold he decided to come in again.

It was so warm, his skin was almost smelting, he saw Drago peacefully sleeping in his mini ball form and decided that he would go to bed too or else he would come late for school, he tried sleeping but the girl and the events kept coming in his head.

And from that day Dan knew that this was gonna be a long adventure for him and his friends.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I re-edited it because I thought that the first one was bad because its seemed like people didn't understand it so I hope you will be reading from here on.**

**Please make Wendy happy! :)**

**Sayonara Minna-san *bowing***


	2. Chapter 2

The Message

-Dream-

_"Huh? Where am I? This is different from before" He examined the place and it wasn't what he expected. He was at the town in the middle of Wardington, but what he didn't understand was the city looked like old ruins. Some walls and buildings were falling apart it looked so... empty._

_"Where are everybody else?" But did he find anything living? No. So the only thing was to search himself, the first place he went was to his house but it was burned and now he was shocked, why was his house like that and more importantly... MOM! DAD! He quickly ran into the house and he felt as if the world was going under. On the ground, a blood pool but not just a blood pool but mom and dad's blood spilling from their lifeless bodies._

_"Mom...Dad.." He couldn't stop the shivering, he couldn't stop shaking in fear, his hands were violently shaking. He couldn't believe what he is seeing and doesn't want it anymore so he sprint out._

_When he got outside it stormed. He didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from there, he thought of stopping by a bus stop leaning on the board to catch his breath 'What is this? Why is this happening?' He thought sooner or later he caught his breath and started his walk again. He had been checking every place he knows and the result was the same he couldn't understand why every body were dead and there is no sign of murder there just dead._

_But he felt as if he had forgotten something. Now he remembered Runo and them! He hurried over to Marucho's place and found them gone and noticed a letter on the table._

_Dear Dan..._

_If you read this letter then it means that you're still alive, if you ever want to know the truth behind this whole story then you'll have to defeat Lord of Darkness.._

_Love Battle Brawlers_

_"What? Who is he? And where are you guys, why were you killed? Who is that girl that appeared in my dream last night? WHAT IS GOING ON!" He was so confused and the letter made it worse. Where were the others? Who is this girl and more importantly who is this Lord of Darkness? What does he look like? What does he want? Why do they want him to slay him?_

_Somebody was behind him, that was what he felt as he was about to turn he saw the girl again frighten. But from what? From him?_

_"You! What do you want?" He tried to communicate with her cause it seemed like every time he raised his voice she would be scared._

_Save me!_

_"But from what? Please tell me, who are you and why do you need my help?" He wanted to ask her so many question's but would take things slowly and easy._

_I have been captured by The Nightmare and I'm scared. Every night I go outside for a little walk because it makes me relax._

_He thought that she was kind of like him, when ever he was scared but didn't try showing it the night would make him relax, poor her if he just knew her more but soon enough he will know everything about her._

_"You're kind of like me, I also like the night. But why did they capture you?"_

_I don't know._

_She was sad, he knew that she was desperate to get out from the prison she was being held in._

_"Don't worry, I will save you- Your name?" He asked as he couldn't last time._

_My name is Wendy._

_"My name is Dan Kuso and I promise that I'll save you, Wendy!" He swore that he would save her besides she was so young and he couldn't let her childhood end like that._

_Dan-san... Thanks for your help._

_She bowed with a small smile showing that she was happy that she was going to be saved._

_"I should also wake before I'm late for school" _

_She nodded and happily faded away letting him wake up. _

-Real World-

ZZzzZZZZ

Dan was sleeping peacefully, after his little conversation with Wendy he felt better. Drago, his partner that was annoyed of the boys constant snoring jumped onto the boys face and kept jumping up and down on his forehead trying as hard as he could so that he would feel pain or anything just if he would wake up!

"Dan! DAN! DAN!" From every yell it got louder and louder until Dan finally opened his sleepy brown/red eyes, he stretched his arm up in the air. The sun's sunshine shined through the curtains and as he shifted them aside the bright light hit his face which made him fall back as it was too bright.

His alarm clock fell on the same time and as he reached out for it he could only stare, he was positive of not coming late this time 11:55 am 2 hours late for school. He hurried found some cloth but insured that they matched and checked himself in mirror for a last time before grabbing his bag and running as a puma.

-At school-

Ms. Purdy was giving Kuso a last minute before starting roll call.

"Dan sure is late" Runo said swinging on her chair "I know, but its Dan we are talking about" Marucho said taking a pencil out and writing on his notebook to waste time. Alice was reading in a book, Julie was cheeking herself in her mirror to impress Dan and make Runo jealous, Shun patiently waited for his lazy best friend to arrive and then start the lesson.

Soon they were able to hear footsteps coming from outside and knew that it was Dan running to meet the time but he was already late so it was no use hurrying but they wanted to get the lesson over with so he'd better hurry! And there a panting, sweating and still a little sleepy Dan opened the door with a loud slam.

"I'm... sorry... for *huff* being *pant* late!" He breath out the last word "Dan Kuso, you know how much you can disappoint me?" Purdy asked just wanting to shout at his face but she had to keep it in "Yes Ms. Purdy" "DETENTION!" She shouted with much anger, she was so angry that she became red in the face like a hot tomato about to explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He thought that he would lose his voice when he shouted that high but luckily it didn't.

People were grinning by Dan's punishment for being late.

Dan was wearing a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt. He wears long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, and wore fingerless blue gloves.

He wore it the time they saved the world and Vestroia from Naga. Julie thought that it was the style he wore that everyone was laughing at and if he was seen with her people would think that why she hangs around a guy who doesn't know fashion so she thought of dragging him after class to the fashion club and if it had to be by force she would still do it.

-After class-

"DAN! You come with me now!" Julie shouted as she pulled onto his arm.

"What! Where are we going?" He said trying to free himself from her grip.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked "But I just felt like taking it on and besides I was already late so it was the only one I could think of" He explained trying to flee but she didn't let go and dragged him to her club while he kept pleading her to stop and that he had practice but she ignored every excuse he came up with.

"Poor him" Runo said sweat dropping, as she saw that Alice was going she followed.

Marucho and Shun went for their practice and had to tell why Dan wasn't coming.

-Fashion Club-

Julie slammed the door open the girls were gossiping about Dan, well he had many fan girls around school and town "Julie I tell that its just for today and then I'll change! I beg you I want to play football!" He begged, sometimes Julie could be annoying but when it came to fashion she would drive you nuts.

"Girls, we gotta find Dan a new style, we have to hurry before the next lesson starts!" She said as she drew every body's attention, they agreed and took Dan, they measured his height, waist side, his stomach and lower body part. But Dan kept struggling through so it was going to be hard.

-Football field-

"So Dan is what?" The trainer questioned.

"Julie thought that he needed a new style so she dragged him to her club" Marucho explained.

"What's wrong with his own?"

They gave the 'I don't know' face, the coach sighed and started the lesson.

-School's hall-

"Alice, that message. Will you accept it?" Runo asked as she brought a letter out.

Alice took her own out too "I really want to but Runo I don't want to do it alone" "Me neither, then lets do it together!"

"Really! You really wanna!" "Yes! It has been my dream!" "Thanks Runo, really thanks" Hugging her with joyful tears.

"No problem!" She said as she hugged back. They then took a round around school.

As they reached the fashion club Runo thought of how nice it would be working with Alice "I'm glad to work with you too Runo" She said, Runo was confused how was she able to hear what she thought, she asked "Well I just heard it in my mind" She said.

"We forgot to tell you that you warriors can read each other's mind and communicate with us if it is necessary" Hydronaid explained the confused girls.

"Oh, now we get it" Alice said. But if Runo thought it near the fashion club then "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! WHY IS RUNO SO HAPPY TO WORK WITH ALICE!" Dan shouted shocking the two girls as he just appeared and began shouting but Runo punched so hard that it was gonna leave a bulge "OW! OW! OW! Runo!" "Who came and shouted right infront of us? And who deserved a hard punch for doing that?" Okay, he had to admit that it was him who started but he didn't wanna.

"Runo, why are you always so annoying!" "Because you are irritating!" "And who says so!" "ME!" "Runo. If you were a boy I would so much beat the hell out of ya you know!" "Then I'm lucky I can beat you when ever I want because I'm a girl and girls are allowed to hit boys when ever they want to!" "Who says that boys aren't allowed to hit on girls!?" "Don't know, don't care!"

Alice and Julie were just standing there watching the fight, Julie was, Alice just needed a moment so that she would be able stop the fight but they would never take a break but then Gorem hopped onto Julie's shoulder and warned them of The Nightmare's presence.

"WHAT! WHERE?" They asked, she/he where located at the backyard. They hurried behind and found Marucho and Shun already there waiting for them or rather Dan.

"Well well well who do we have here? Losers wanting to be killed?" A tall man with black hair tied in a low ponytail, a green tight t-shirt and a armored shield around his chest, he wore green pants with metal armor reaching his knee and he had his arms protected by metal and light green fingerless gloves, and his eye color were black.

"Who are you!" They shouted from where they were "My name is Kouga. I heard that there were humans who bear the Light so might as well steal them" "What"

He snapped his fingers and a creature with two pincers that are larger than its head, It has two tails that are razor sharp. It has fifteen pairs of legs "This is my personal Centipoid! It's two pincers that can penetrate hard armor and its antennas that sense predators miles away and the best part is that it can travel underground and nobody would know where it will strike and its unbreakable shell!"

Dan once again was angry, why would they keep taking innocent bakugans and use them as slaves?

"Lets start the show!"

**_Nova Centipoid! Anata no yami o mezame sase, hitobito no raito o nusumu!  
_**_Nova Centipoid! Awaken your darkness and steal the people's lights!_

_**Bakugan desutoroiyā! Centipoid!  
**Bakugan Destroyer! Centipoid!_

He created the black ball as Ginga and a round circle surrounded the Centipoid, black smoke appeared inside the globe some time went and green light broke through the ball and a Centipoid with a helm and there was a symbol 悪夢 meaning Nightmare and his two tails were of course protected by iron.

"DAN!"

"Yes!"

**_Kaihou! Nova no pawā!  
_**_Release! Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Beat! _

He started off by shooting fireballs at it but it didn't effect as its hard shield protected it, the Centipoid groove down the earth .Beat tried finding it but it was no use it couldn't be heard everything was so quiet. Then he felt something under his legs and quickly jumped up as the monster attacked him from below trying to bite him. He got ready and fired a huge fireball inside of his mouth.

Kouga was watching the fight and said that the Centipoid should finish that bastard off and steal the humans Light so we would find the Six Attributes. The Centipoid did as he was told and from below a magical seal was activated as Beat landed he was sinking "Hey! What is this!" He asked as he tried jumping but he was stuck.

"You like Centipoid's Quick Sand?" He asked before he and Centipoid vanished.

The others were shocked of what had just happened but snapped out of it as they realized that Dan was still stock "Beat!" They rushed over to him "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He whined as he tried pushing himself up by the grounds support "Then be patience!" Runo yelled at him while grabbing his arm and pulled him with every strength she had but she was only going to pull his arm off "STOP! AW! AWWW!" He pleaded his arm felt so loose, he thought that it was going to fall off if she kept pulling.

"THATS IT! I GIVE UP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! FIRST YOU STARTLED ALICE AND I AND NOW DON'T EVEN WANT MY HELP!" She almost cried, did he even care for her? She couldn't believe how stubborn he was! She ran away with Alice following her telling her to wait.

"Oh man, hey how could she read my mind?" He asked while being pulled up by Shun and Julie "We have the ability to read each others mind if it necessarily" Preyas explained "Thats why I could hear Runo's voice in my head when Julie tortured me with that stupid fashion" "HEY! I just tried helping you!" "With what! I told you that I would change my style from tomorrow! " Julie became angry but Skyruss just stepped in and stopped them and told them to work together and not fight or else they would never be able to win.

"She's right" Shun agreed.

"Yeah, sorry Julie I know that you tried to help but I just-" Julie hugged him "It's alright Dan I will always forgive my nr.1 boyfriend!" She said as she leaned against his muscular chest "I'm not really you're... But never mind lets just stop Kouga before its too late!" "YES!"

-Alice and Runo-

"Runo! Please wait!" Alice said panting as she couldn't match Runo's speed, Runo who wouldn't want Alice to lose her breath stopped "Runo.." She stopped trying catching her breath but she was so exhausted "Sorry Alice, its just Dan. He is so annoying!" She harden her fist "Runo I know, but please Dan is a guy who easily gets frustrated. Dan didn't mean what he thought he was just annoyed thats all" Runo looked back at her.

"I have known Dan since I was a child" "What! But how, I thought it was Shun!" She asked surprised "I know but its a long story I'll tell you another time but right now we have to help Dan or rather Beat!" She nodded and started running but stopped as she didn't want to exhaust Alice again.

-School-

Kouga was at the roof and standing on Centipoid while he engraved the Lights from every child, teen and elder when ever their Lights would be stolen they would get as pale as a white snowdrop and fall unconscious.

Beat and them hurried, they had been passing students and teachers and they would either be knocked out or already fallen. Beat asked if there was another way to speed up and there was Drago told him that he was able to to fly and he scolded for not telling him earlier. He tried flying but slammed himself in a wall "Beat are you okay!" Marucho panicked as he helped him up "Yeah, Drago! You said I was able to fly!"

_Yeah, but you gotta know how to control it right now you're exhausted that means that you won't flying as fast as you could you would still be at the same level as the running! _

"Darn! Then we have to hurry or else every body's Light would be taken!"

They hurried once more.

-Roof-

"Can't believe that none of them has the Six Attributes" Kouga sweat dropped and stopped as he thought that it was enough. As he was about to leave the warriors had just arrived "Huh? So you made it" He asked looking back at them panting "You *pant* *pant* are going down" He said pointing his finger down "By who? You? Bring it on!" Beat attacked him but he easily dodged the punch and kneed him in the stomach and gave him a powerful punch at the cheek sending flying to the others.

"Sayonara suckers!" He said before disappearing with everybody's Light.

"Oh man!" Beat was disappointed he couldn't protect the people at school.

-Later-

"So thats what happened" Dan and the rest nodded.

"Now what are we supposed to do now?" Alice asked thinking but nothing could get to her mind.

Suddenly six circles came below of them all and they were all transported to a place where everything was bright red mixed with orange.

"Where are we?" Shun asked looking around, Julie got scared and clung herself up Dan's arm.

"Welcome warriors!" The teens quickly looked back and saw the six ancient warriors "What the?" "You are here because of various reasons you ready to hear" Apollonir the leader said and the nodded ready to hear, ask and get answered.

* * *

**Hope you like this too, and if you don't like it then please tell me and I'll make it better the next episode or chapter.**

**Sayonara Minna-san *bows* Thanks for ready this chapter and hope your ready for the next one please review as much as you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

A new legendary warrior is born!

_Last time on Bakugan: Dan and his friends found out that they were legendary warriors and had to save Vestroia and the whole world again. Dan, who not only became the first warrior also met a mysterious girl in his dream one night that later became his friend named Wendy, in his dream he found a letter that asked him to defeat a man named Lord of Darkness._

_Who is this Wendy and what does she want?_

_Who is Lord of Darkness?_

_And what is going on in Vestroia?_

_Lets see what happens. And if not then...You better watch_ _out. _

"Welcome warriors!" The teens quickly looked back and saw the six ancient warriors "What the?" "You are here because of various reasons you ready to hear?" Apollonir the leader said and the nodded ready to hear, ask and get answered.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

"We are at Vestroia's inner" Hydronaid answered.

"What for?" Dan asked but received a punch on the head by Runo "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "Wait til they start speaking!" She yelled back then Alice stopped them from starting a fight.

"As you all know then you are the legendary warriors of Bakugan and its your duty to save this world and Vestroia. Dan as you are the first one then you must have received jewels from the Destroyers you have defeated" Exedra asked as he looked over at the brown haired boy "Well, I only got one" He answered bringing it out.

"Only one! You need more! You'll need hundred more to complete the Nova cure"Oberus explained.

"WHAT!" Dan shouted. Hundred? How can he receive hundred jewels. This would take more time then he thought.

"Is it the same with us?" Shun asked as he looked up at the Ventus Ancient Warrior.

"Yes. So you have to find your transformation fast!" They quickly nodded.

"You have already heard of the Nightmare's so you're job is to take them down. Lord of Darkness, the main enemy that you have to focus on. He is a very strong opponent so please be sure to get as many jewels as possible" Clayf explained a little sad but they didn't notice.

"Ok but why are they taking those bakugans and use them as tools?" Dan questioned.

"Well they can't be fighting all the time so they will need the Bakugan but its horrible every Bakugan they take will always feel ashamed of what they did. We Bakugan's respect the warriors and couldn't hurt them at any costs!" Lars Lion explained.

"Okay so I think we get it but were there any other warriors before us?" Dan asked before taking one step forward. They kept quiet and send them back as fast as possible.

-Earth-

"That was weird. Why were they so quiet when I asked them?" Dan wondered.

"Maybe its because there weren't any at that time!" Runo yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"NO!"

"STOP!" Everybody were shocked by the sudden scream. They looked at the direction the yell came from and it was none other then Alice.

"Alice..."

"I'm tired of this!" She cried "I hate when you two fight! It isn't right, why do you always have to fight? Aren't you two friends? I just don't get how you can argue when there's something important we have to do!" She lifted her hands up to her face and cried but she was right.

"Alice..."

Runo, who was ashamed of herself went to Alice and hugged her. Apologizing for her actions "Runo..." She let go and saw Dan walking over to them, moving away to let him speak "I'm sorry Alice, it seems like I haven't changed. But don't worry that will change now don't cry or else you'll make everybody else mad" He dried the salty tears away from her face "Dan.. Runo... Please don't fight..." They nodded "And sorry Runo" "It's no problem and I must admit that maybe I was a little jealous over you becoming a warrior" She admitted whispering at the same time Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Julie laughed of Runo making a funny scene and then everybody began laughing and eventually Runo gave up and joined them.

-Alice's room-

_'Runo's right. I also want to be but when ever I think back then I'm scared'_ Alice thought opening her lower shelf and took out a book where it stood **Memories** she opened the first page and a picture of a little girl with a mid-long orange hair tied up in two little pony tails. A purple dress and pink shoes. Standing besides a boy with brown hair, yellow shirt with a sleeveless red jacket and blue pants with blue shoes.

A tear fell from her eyes down to the picture where the brawlers took there last group picture with the bakugan's before they went to Vestroia.

_'How am I supposed to fight when **he** is gone'_ She flipped over and saw a picture of Masquerade _'He would always know what to do and if I could change into him then I'm sure that he would be fine. What should I do?'_ She slowly closed the book lay it back in and fell to her knees.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO! MASQUERADE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!" She cried. Why? In a situation like this? Where she mostly needed him. She was sad, terrified, the sorrowful tears couldn't stop falling from her face. Why her? What should she do! What if she gets in the way of the others or couldn't fight. Why! Why! Why!

-Dan's room-

"Alice...

_Flashback_

_"STOP!" _

_"Alice..."_

_"I'm tired of this!" She cried "I hate when you two fight! It isn't right, why do you always have to fight? Aren't you two friends? I just don't get how you can argue when there's something important we have to do!" _

_"Alice..."_

_End of Flashback_

_'I must have hurt her... But I know her and I know that she would consider her being a warrior after all she did as Masquerade she would probably deny being one but she has to and I'll help as I always did when we were younger' _

"DAN!" His Nova partner shouted.

"What!" He said snapping out from his thoughts.

"A Nightmare appeared!"

"Really! I must call the others" He quickly took his phone and called the others to meet at his house.

-Dan's house-

"Where are they?" Runo asked. Everybody expect for one had arrived "Alice? Where's Alice?" Dan asked looking for his friend "We don't know but I'm sure she got the message" Runo explained. Dan knew it she wouldn't come, of course she wouldn't come because she fears that she will just begin harming other people with her powers if she were to transform. Lose control. Not being able to stop. Horrible.

"Then we must go without her" Dan said knowing that it would waste time trying to get her here "But Dan!" Runo tried to reconsider the thought but he began running and in the end started running too.

-Evening- some place near Runo's cafe-

"KOUGA!" Dan and co. shouted to the guy who was hovering in the sky watching his Centipoid stealing people's Pure Light he looked back and made the Bakugan stop.

"So you came here for more beating!" "This time you're going down!"

"DRAGO!"

"RIGHT!"

**_Kaihou! Nova no pawā!  
_**_Release! Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Beat! _

-Alice's house-

"Hydronaid" Her Bakugan looked up at her "Yes"

"Do you think I should become a warrior?" "Of course they need a strong girl as you but I can understand after all the evil villian thing-" Alice hugged her knees sobbing down on them "But you must remember"

"Eh?"

"What happened has happened and you can't do anything about it but I know you can't let go of him but do you remember what his last words were?" She looked down at him.

_Where ever you are. What ever you do. I will always be with you. _

Alice gasped. How could she forget about that but even if he was what would she do now?

_Alice have you already forgot. That what ever you do I will always cheer for you as I'm still part of you. And what WE always said was that we would never lose to anybody or anything! _

"You're right. We wouldn't lose to anybody!" She said wiping her tears away "Let's go Hydra!" "ALRIGHT!"

XxxxxXXXXxxxxx

-Fight-

"Ah!" Beat, once again was pushed into a wall. He was hurt not only wounded he was badly wounded.

Scars.

Blood.

Broken bones.

Pain.

All that was flowing inside of Beat's body not only was he fighting one but two and as Kouga explained the more Lights he gathers the stronger the Destroyers become.

As the two monsters were about to finish him off a scream was yelled.

"STOP!"

"Beat don't give up! I'm here!" It was Alice! She ran towards him and on her way Hydronaid hopped on her shoulder and ordered her to say the magical words.

**_Kaihou! __Dākuon no_**_____** pawā! **  
Release! Power of Darkus! _

Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe... _

_____Dākuon Melody! _

"Dākoun..." Beat weakly whispered.

"MELODY!" The rest with a shock yelled.

She jumped from the distance she was and landed infront of Beat getting in her fighting position.

"Alice..."

"Don't worry Beat. I'll take care of this!"

"But Alice- I mean Melody they are stronger then before!" Runo warned.

"Then I just have to be as strong as them!" She started by holding her arm up and a it began to shine purple as the light faded and a long sword with purple decorations was shown.

"Swords"

"HAAA!" She jumped ad sliced through the two Destroyers which made them fall back. The Centipoid began digging under the ground but she stabbed her edge on the ground zapping the beast and forced it out and landed a powerful kick at its helm which made it break into to tiny pieces.

"A-Amazing..." The Centipoid roared and before it could attack Melody got ready for her final blow making fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky.

_**Bakugan: Nagareboshi! **  
Bakugan: Shooting star! _

She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a shield. Defeating the Centipoid, making it fly up the sky and vanish with a purple round formed jewel.

"She did it!" They cheered.

"Incredible!" Skyruss commented.

"With her on the team we can defeat anything!" Preyas cheered.

"Hmmmm~" The others jealously looked at there bakugan's.

"We will show you" Runo said.

"Who is stronger then who" Julie joined Runo in the scary looks.

Marucho and Shun just stood there quiet.

Kouga, who was angered over his Centipoid's defeat and not only defeat but so fast its takes more then that to take it down but she was a special one so he thought of testing her out.

As he kept thinking Melody appeared at his face shocking him and the others. She swung her edge making a line at his stomach, bleeding "The girl got some skills!" He clashed his fist with hers and they started materiel art fighting matching each kick and punch. Melody vanished "What the?" And reappeared behind him striking him down.

"How...How can she do that?" Julie questioned how was she able to fight as a pro. She admitted that she was better then Shun.

While hovering in the sky Melody glanced over at the other Bakugan who was about to wake from its consciousness and decided to end it before the enemy came again.

As she was about to perform her final blow a lazer beam hit her sending her flying away "Don't think I'm done with you yet!"

XxxxxXXXXxxxxx

"Don't think I'm done with you yet!"

She slowly tried maintaining her balance that attack was strong and it got her right shoulder.

"What's wrong? Giving up yet?" No way! She wouldn't give up cause she has to save the others and Beat. She summoned her sword and got ready.

She held her sword up and started her spell.

_**Bīmu o sakugen!  
**Slashing Beam!  
_

She kept spinning until slashed of kind of like boomerangs were fired at him. Kouga with his arm blocked the attacks but was quickly banged into a glass made building crushing every bit of it.

"Melody..." A panting Melody flew down and kneed down to Beat held her hands out and collected energy and sooner or later blueish green surrounded her hands and as she neared it closer to Beat a warm and relaxing feeling doze into his body and his wounds were closing and the inside were healed.

"Beat you alright?" "Yes I am. Thanks and good that you became a warrior I mean it" "Thanks"

"Girl, now you did it!" Kouga was getting out from the glass house and was about to attack but heard a voice in his head.

_Come back! It's enough!_

"But the Bakugan!"

_Take it with if you want, you are done for today. _

"Ok. Next time I'll get you moron's!" He said and the next sec he was gone.

"Finally.." Beat who was about to lose balance was caught by Melody.

-Dan's room-

Dan who lay on his bed resting was being watched by his friends.

"Alice its amazing how you became a warrior but how did you do all that as if you had done it before" Marucho asked as she was looking over at him.

"I got a little help"

"From who?" Shun asked.

"Not telling" They tried reading her mind but she was quiet.

As they kept talking Alice noticed Dan flinch and knew he was about to wake up.

"Guys..."

"Dan! You alright? You need anything?" Runo worriedly looked down at him.

"No no, can you guys leave me and Alice alone" He ordered, they said yes and left.

"What is it Dan?"

"That time. When you fought. _He _helped you didn't he" He said as he rolled his head over to her.

"How did you know?" She said disappointed.

"I know you. Why wouldn't I know but you have to remember" She looked down at him confused as she thought that he was done and would take a rest.

"Its not only him who is by your side. Me and everybody else are always by your side. We will protect you, comfort you and help you in fight!" Alice was touched, one tear fell from her eye and then another one and as she tried stopping them they would come down faster. She couldn't describe how happy she was. She went on her knees hugging Dan from the bed.

-Outside-

"It seems like everything is going well inside. I think I'm going home see ya" Runo said as she waved good-bye. Soon the rest decided on going home and Alice was the last to go home.

-Later-

-Dan's dream-

_I missed you._

_"Me too. Sorry I couldn't come in touch with you it has been a busy week"_

_It's alright. I'm just glad that you are alright._

_"Say, Wendy where are you now"_

_I am captured in the Nightmare's prison but I don't think you can come over here because it isn't a place that normal people can see._

_"I see. But don't worry I will save. And what are you anyway?"_

_I don't know._

_"WHAT! You don't know what you are"_

_No when ever I look at myself I see orange and when I try touching my skin I can't feel as if I'm touching it._

_'I knew it. Then she may be in real trouble'_

_"But I hope to see you in real life soon"_

_Yeah. If you ever get to._

_She said before fading away._

_"Wendy... You are alone and I can feel it from here. Don't be afraid I will save you! NO MATTER WHAT! CAUSE I'M DAN KUSO AND I WON'T LOSE TO ANYTHING COMING IN MY WAY IN SAVING YOU!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And hope that you will read the next chapter!**

**Sayonara Minna-san ^_^**

**Please review as many as possible please make Wendy happy.'**

**Bye Bye *waves***


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT! Shun is depressed!?

-Dream-

_You have alot of nice friends on Earth._

_"Yes, what about you? Do you have any friends or can't you remember them?"_

_Well, to be honest I did have friends but you could say that they weren't born around here._

_'She must miss them'_

_"What do you mean?" _

_**Her expression turned sad, a single tear fell down her right eye.**  
_

_"Oh no no no no. You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna" **He wiped the tear away and hugged her in an attempt to comforting her. **_

_Dan-san when will I be able to meet you in real life?_

_"Soon Wendy. Soon"_

_Okay, I will be cheering for you when you battle._

_"Thanks, I think its time for me to go" **He sadly said, he so much wanted to stay with her and cheer her up but he had school and being a warrior. If only she had the ability to appear on Earth so only he could see her.**_

_I understand but you will come back, right?_

_"Of course"_

_**He released her, stood up and was slowly fading away looking at her waving bye-bye. **  
_

_"See ya"_

_**As he was gone, Wendy fell to her knees sobbing.**  
_

_If just I could tell him why they captured me. It's all my fault._

_-_Dan's room-

Drago stared at his partner as always he's noisy in his sleeps "That idiot" Dan lazily opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Wendy..." He sadly whispered "Wendy? Who's that?" Drago asked hopping infront of Dan.

"Oh its nobody I just remembered something" He lied not wanting to tell what he has been dreaming about.

"I'm not stupid I know you are lying" Dan knew that Drago wouldn't let him go so easily but he was a ball and it would be easy to escape him so...

"Look at the time I gotta get ready for school. I will take a bath while you stay here" He undressed took his towel and dashed into the bathroom

"That idiot"

-Shun's house-

"Shun, are you sure that you are alright? I mean, you have been feeling down ever since Alice became a warrior"

_Flashback_

_**Kaihou! Dākuon no**** pawā! **_  
_Release! Power of Darkus!_

_Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights._

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody!_

_ Melody got ready for her final blow making fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky._

_**Bakugan: Nagareboshi! **  
Bakugan: Shooting star!_

_She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a shield. Defeating the Centipoid, making it fly up the sky and vanish with a purple round formed jewel._

___**Bīmu o sakugen!  
**Slashing Beam!_

_ A panting Melody flew down and kneed down to Beat held her hands out and collected energy and sooner or later blueish green surrounded her hands and as she neared it closer to Beat a warm and relaxing feeling doze into his body and his wounds were closing and the inside were healed._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sure, it has nothing to with the transforming. Its just that I thought I would be one of them who will become a warrior" He was sad but tried maintaining his expression, "Shun..."

-Way to School-

_'Am I really mad over her becoming one? Or am i just being stupid?'_ As he was thinking a boy from behind was shouting his name. He snapped out from his thoughts and looked back to see who was calling him and it was Dan running, he stopped and waited for Dan to meet with him.

"Finally, I thought you were listening to music or something else but you aren't the type who listens to music in school time"

"What's that supposed to mean! I listen to music when ever I feel like it"

"Yeah right, so what's wrong when ever I call for you, you will always stop but this time you kept walking"

Shun tried to ignore the question but Dan was a guy who wanted a answer no matter what "It's nothing. I mean it" He tried sounding normal but it was hard.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth"

"Fine! Its just how did you? You know become a-"

"- a warrior?" He finished.

Shun nodded.

"Well... I don't know I just felt that seeing the bakugan sad and hurting the others. It made me want to help the bakugan and protect my friends. You will understand when its your turn to show what you want to protect and who you want to protect" This was a whole new Dan he couldn't believe he knew so many words other than, fight, battle, power up...

"Dan..."

They were quiet the whole way to school... Awkward silence.

-Classroom-

"Roll call!" Ms. Purdy called out.

_Kuso Danma!_

Yes!

_Misaki Runo!_

Yes!

-And so on and so on...

_Kazami Shun! _

Shun was too focused on starring at Dan and then at Alice. Thinking. He leaned his cheek on his knuckles and leaned on his chair.

_KAZAMI SHUN! _

Everybody were startled by the yell.

"YES!"

"What are you doing spacing out like that!?"

"I didn't hear you, sorry"

"Jeez!"

Dan and the rest, in shock, glanced over at the ninja who was as them startled by the earlier yell. Alice and Dan glanced at each other before looking at Shun, Dan swung his chair so he could lean on Alice's desk "Don't you think somethings wrong with Shun?" She whispered to him "Well he is depressed over not becoming a warrior" "Eh!? Shun is depressed!" She accidently yelled so that everybody where able to here it, Ms. Purdy angrily shouted at class to pay attention.

Once again Shun was shocked, he couldn't believe Dan and is mouth!

-After class-

"DAN!" Shun, who was fired up, searched the whole school chasing after his air-headed friend "Poor Dan" Marucho said "But he deserves it" Runo exclaimed "Not really" Marucho sweatdropped.

-Back of the school-

A brown haired boy, who was running for his life tripped over a stone as he looked back to see if he still was being chased by his angry friend, Shun. Before he could stand up and start running, Shun hopped on top of him "WHAT DID YO SAY TO ALICE!?" He said in a before-you-even-speak-I-will-kill-you tone "Nothing" He sweating "Dan, I told you everything is fine" He said, releasing him and stood up "Stop lying! I know something is wrong, is it about the warrior thing?" Before Shun was about to angrily turn a sound of explosion was heard.

"WHAT!" Panicked the two shocked boys.

"It must be The Nightmare's and Alice must be fighting them! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

-Roof-

The door smashed and two panting boys appeared "Dan and Shun! Hurry, Alice is!" Dan looked at the direction Run was pointing and found a beaten up Melody being hanged in the air by her waist.

"ALICE!" But no response, she was out of conscious.

"KOUGA!"

"Oh. Hey there" He nicely greeted.

"Drago!" "Yes!"

**_Kaihou! Nova no pawā!  
_**_Release! Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou, Nova Beat!_

"Why don't you just give up!" He shouted as him and Beat's fist met.

Shun watched as his friend fought the evil enemy, he tried searching for his other friends. But as he spotted them, they were badly damaged, but who he mostly looked after was Melody.

XxxxxXXxxxxx

But as he spotted them, they were badly damaged, but who he mostly looked after was Melody. He slowly turned his head from left to right and spotted her being held by the Bakugan Destroyer from last time.

"Let her go!" He demanded. It lifted her up and fiercely threw her down making her injuries worse "You bastard!"

He ran as fast as he could and kneed down to his beat-up best friend "Melody..." He slowly and carefully took hold of her, this was horrible! Scratches from head to toe, her outfit was ripped and thorn from each other exposing much of her body "Terrible" He sadly whispered, examing her body.

He needed help! He didn't want her to die, he looked over Beat and Kouga in the air fighting with there knuckles, feet and in between with their magic. He couldn't do anything; his friends were hurt but not as much as Melody and they couldn't heal or anything! OH MAN! HELP ANYBODY!

"S-Shun..." A very weak voice spoke, you could almost not hear it but it wasn't a problem for Shun's sharp sense of hearing "Alice... w..was that you? Right now?" The purple haired girl weakly opened her eyes but was only half as she didn't have the strength to do anything "Please transform" Her voice was so pure and sore, she sounded so desperate as if it was their only hope and it eventually was.

"But how? I don't know, how did you and Dan do it?" "See that's the problem, you don't know. What do you want? What do you want to happen in the future? What do you want to protect? Who did you want to protect in past and mostly who do you want to protect now!"

_'Who I want to protect?' _

_Flashback_

_ You will understand when its your turn to show what you want to protect and who you want to protect_

_End of Flashback _

He looked down at Melody who stared back at him and slowly nodded, meaning he was ready...

**_Kaihou! _****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Release! Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

___Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_____Zephyros Windy!_

"Zephyros?" An annoyed Kouga hissed.

"WINDY!" A happy and actually not shocked Beat said.

"See, I said you would be able to become a warrior!" Windy, who still didn't believe in what just happened. Did he really become a warrior. He glanced at his hands and saw that his regular cloth had disappeared and his hair had changed from black to green. YES! He became a warrior! Finally! Finally! Finally!

"Windy, you take down the Destroyer while I take care of this loser!" "OK!"

But what really was bothering him was that; the symbol that normally is on a Bakugan Destroyer wasn't there "Did I forget to tell you that this Bakugan hated you warriors from the start.

"What! Why?" Windy asked surprised.

"Isn't it simple, you guys killed his..." They waited for his answer.

_Mother..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you don't mind, its to get the story more interesting. Finally Shun became a warrior, now who is next, wait and see til next time!  
**

**Sayonara Minna-san ^_^**

**Please review. As much as possible!**

**Everyone: Bye Bye *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

Runo's Worries 

_Last time on Bakugan: Alice became a warrior despite being scared of fighting herself. She overcame her fear and became the warrior of Darkness, Melody. After the event Shun became jealous for not becoming one before but eventually became the legendary warrior, Windy. Apparently the Destroyer had a deep grudge against the warriors from the start._

_Lets see what happens._

_And if not then..._

_You better watch_ _out...  
_

_**Enchanto· sumasshu  
**__Enchantment_ _smash **  
**_

Windy gathers energy from the wind and turns his hand into a hard fist and unleashes a huge wind-like punch at the Bakugan, which made it fall back but recover in and instant. It became stronger when Kouga made it into a Destroyer.

"Man this is hard" He said to himself as he had tried many other attack but it would either dodge or take no damage. Windy looked over at Beat who didn't seem like having any trouble. Well he did become the first warrior and he did fight a lot more, he then glanced over at Melody who was standing up from her long sleep; FINALLY! He could get help.

She looked a bit awful but she seemed ok to him, as she fully stood up she was on full speed and attacked the Bakugan with max power sending it flying to Kouga striking him in the process both male warriors wow-fluted "It really did something to thick her off" Beat whispered over to Windy. He just gave a nod in agreement.

By that time the other regained their consciousness, "Lets take it down before it awakens!" Beat ordered and quickly got ready.

_**Bakugan!**_

_****__**Hi o amegafuru!  
**__Raining Fire!_

**_____Nagareboshi!  
_**_____Shooting Star!_

The only one left was Windy but he didn't know what to do what he saw them doing looked easy but for him it was hard "What are you doing? Hurry and fire your final attack!" Beat shouted as he tried on the same time keeping his focus on his fire. It isn't as easy as you think! Making his special attack, his personal own. How could they just DO that out of no where?

"Windy! Focus in the power within you and then FIRE!" Melody shouted as it was a bit hard hearing from the attacks.

OK! He can do it! He can do it! He just needed focus '_Is what she is saying true? If that what it takes!'_ He took his stand and gathered up the energy that was needed. Sooner or later a wind circle from below blew onto his body and cloth.

_Focus..._

_Focus..._

_FOCUS..._

_**BAKUGAN! **__********__Kaze tatsumaki__** surasshu!**  
__Bakugan! Wind Tornado Slash!_

He spins, forms a mini tornado and as he fires it out it becomes to two huge blazers cutting the monster in two and defeating it with Kouga gone and three jewels went to each warrior.

"Amazing Shun! You became a warrior!" Julie commented "Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without, Dan and Alice, thanks you guys" "No problem, its as easy as you think" Dan said while changing back.

While everybody cheered for Shun on becoming a warrior a certain girl quietly fled from the group.

-Next Day- At school-

"Have you heard! Have you heard!?" A girl with black hair, tied in a pony-tail and had two clips with heart features on shouted through the room "Hear what!" Dan shouted from across the class "Two new pop singers appeared!" She sang as she showed them all a poster.

On the poster:

Two girls having their hair flowing and both had black lather jacket with a white dress to their knees, a belt and black boots both having a microphone there stood on the poster "I am PunkAngel" The one with orange hair said "And I'm PunkDemon" The girl with blue hair "AND WE ARE THE PUNKDUEL!"

"And guess what?" They waited for her answer "They sound EXACTLY like Alice and Runo!" She yelled so that the two would listen to what she had to say.

They still didn't respond to her as the two kept taking in private "ALICE! RUNO!" "WHAT! KIMIKO" The two angered girl yelled back, Kimiko showed them the poster and was about to the tell them that they looked like them but was cut off as Runo knew what she meant and asked her to leave them alone so they could finish and then she could annoy them as much as she want. She understood and took her seat with her books out waiting for the teacher and while waiting she brought her phone and listened to the new pop singers.

As the door shot open, Ms. Purdy strictly asked them to put their phone and other unwanted things away and made them bring there thesaurus and dictionaries and reading books out.

"20 min reading!" Dan snapped as he heard her say reading book. He forgot to bring one again as he tried searching for a book that would distract her as he looked inside he was surprised to see a English book it was called "Let The Right One In" He wondered where it came from but took it out anyways.

As he came to the front a girl or rather ghost appeared "WHAAAA!" He was too shocked to see who it was and fell off his chair.

_Dan-san! Are you alright? _

"Wendy?..."

_I saw that you were troubled so I quickly went to get the thing you were looking for. _

And she pointed at the book.

"Wendy? I can see you. I can really see you!" He was amazed and happy at the same time.

_I don't really know how I did it but I can finally see you out from the dream!_

"Thats great!"

"KUSO DANMA!" The voice was loud, sounded angry and could have blown the window or rather them. Wendy jumped from the intense yell and ran off to no where.

"Wendy! Wait!" But she went through the door and was gone. He then completely realized that he had just spoken to a ghost infront of everybody and still forgot that he was on the floor.

"Oh uh"

"Danma... did you know what you just did?" Ms. Purdy said in a quietly and slowly tone" "I know, I'm in trouble but you said that if I bring a book and still disturb then I would be exempt for that time" He asked the others for agreement but didn't really remember anything but to save Dan then they agreed.

"Well then alright. Get on your chair and READ!"

As they began reading she brought out the papers and went to everybody's English book and went to page 289 as she was done she made them stop and started the lesson.

XxxxxXXxxxxx

"Okay, pack your things and stand behind your chairs!" As they did that, she looked at everyone's desk. Some girls were taking there smartphones and iPod or iPad, the boys took their food out and took a piece of bread and another took their personal ball so that they could play football. And the rest took their whole bag with them.

She looked over at Dan who was for once standing well behind his chair and thought of letting him go first this time but the reason he stood behind his chair so well was to hurry and find Wendy before she goes out of control and starts making trouble for other people who can't see and will think that its a ghost.

As she started with the word Da- he dashed out from the room running her hair and made her as red as a tomato, everybody quickly left them room and shot the door behind them before Ms. Purdy exploded in anger in the room.

"Let's find Dan" Runo suggested but maybe she was too fast on her tracks "No way! You said that after you and Alice's private talk you would let me annoy- I mean tell you more about these two and how much you guys sound like them!" Kimiko complained as a 5- year old girl "And you promised us to play football!" A boy with long thin black hair, tied in a ponytail said.

_'Then we must talk to him after school' _Julie thought to everybody else.

Alice and Runo glared at each other for a min before looking back at the others with a worried look.

-After school-

School was over and everybody were heading home expect for one. Dan. He ran around school searching for Wendy as she failed last break.

"Wendy!"

"He went off again" Marucho said.

"Then we will have to chat with him online" Julie said as she saw her dad in the car, waiting for her "See you in chat room!" She waved goodbye and so did the others.

"Kaito is here too Shun, Alice would you like a ride home?" He asked. They gladly accepted the offer and went into the car but before Alice stepped in she called after Runo but she said that she would wait on Dan and that she understood.

-Roof-

"WENDY!" He yelled. Sooner or later a little girl would come out from her hiding place and embrace herself at him "Wendy... Have you been here all this while?" She nodded.

_Dan-san, did the monster get you? _

"Monster?" As he thought of the Destroyers he remembered back to the time Purdy yelled in the class which made her flee in the first place.

He gave a smile and spoke: "No Wendy, she won't come after you" He calmly said as he patted her head "Don't worry if anything were to happen to you I would always save you" As he kneed down to her level.

_Really? _

"Wendy. Remember this:

**_When ever you are troubled let me know and I will help you. Why? Because I will protect you from anything that bothers you. _**

_Dan-san... _

She wiped the tear she made and smiled back at him.

_Thanks! I will never forget it. _

"Promise" He held his little finger up and vice versa.

As their fingers tangled around each other, they heard the roof door open and he briefly let go and covered Wendy "Dan! Where have you been? Are you even planning on going home?" Its just Runo. False alarm.

"So. Should we walk home together?" She politely asked.

"Eh? Oh yeah, yes, yes why not?"

-On the way home-

"Dan, what happened to you in the class? And who did you talk to?" She had so many questions but she had to take it one after one.

"Oh nothing, really its nothing" He lied.

"Who is this Wendy?" Right there he stopped on his tracks, hearing her say the name Wendy made him worried.

"I-It's somebody from long ago" He tried finding a way out of this.

"I'm just worried about you. You have been acting strange and I or rather WE are worried about your health!" She said as she turned her head over her shoulder facing the concerned Dan "I know but its just... just complicated right now. I will tell you later when I have the time" He said disappointed that he couldn't tell her the reason for his strangeness.

"But just so you know-" She grabbed his hand "You can always trust me!" She smiled.

"Runo..." He returned the smile and saw that her house wasn't long from here "Thanks" "No problem. Oh yeah can you log on, Julie wants to talk to you" She just remembered Julie saying that before she went home.

"See ya" He waved.

"The same to you!"

-After some time at Dan's house-

"It has been such a long time since I went online" He sat on his chair stretching his body parts and began typing his login and password.

_Whats this? _

He didn't notice Wendy "Oh its a video chat, I'm logging in right now, I will be able to see my friends face to face online" He could talk as much as he wanted with her as Drago had gone to rest.

_How can they appear in such a little screen? _

She asked amazed "Well its the internet's fault"

_Internet? _

He sweatdropped. Its as if she didn't know anything about technology. But she said that she wasn't from here so its obvious .

As it finished loading a women's voice spoke:

**Kuso Danma logged on.**

A screen with Julie, Marucho and Shun were showed.

Wendy gasped in surprise and quickly hid under the desk and slowly raised it so that only eyes could be seen "Don't worry. They can't see you" She then fully came to view, she just glared at the different people on the screen.

"Oh yea! Where are Runo and Alice?" He asked as he clicked over at the people who were online but no Alice or Runo "They said they couldn't" Julie answered.

"When it was Runo asking me to log in" He scratched the back of his head.

-Unknown place-

_Mezameta Yakusoku no Crescent Wind_  
_Kono chikai yo Saa densetsu to nare_

_Koko wa Samayoi no Paradise_  
_Shiroku kokoro someru tsubasa de_  
_Moshi kimi no hitomi ni Tadoritsuketara_  
_Waratte dakishimete_  
_Umaretekita imi wo shiru_  
_Mitsumeatte hajimaru yo Destiny Legend _

As the person finished the last few verse in her song, she took the headsets off and walked out, encountering a girl with her hair tied in two high ponytails wearing a tight yellow shirt with matching white pants and a par of knee-length boots.

"How was I, Runo?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her water dunk "You were great, I'm glad that you get the time to finish your single. For when thats done we can start on everything together" She said, Alice smiled and went in the minute the manager called her in again.

While she began singing her cell started ringing "Huh?" Runo searched for the vibrating mobile as she felt something hard- like she took it out and touched on the screen where it said answer.

"Hello?"

_Runo! Why do you have Alice's phone- never mind! Can you make her come this Destroyer is a lot stronger! _

"DAN! Where are you? And is Shun with you!"

_Yes, but even with him its hard. HURRY! _

Runo looked at Alice that was worriedly looking over at her.

_'What's happening?' _

'_Dan and Shun are having a hard time' _But before Alice could think back '_But don't worry, I will take care of it' 'But you aren't even a warrior!' 'I DON'T CARE! From the start. I was worried every single battle you and Dan fought because you were yelling and gasping out in pain and it was hurting me inside and now is the time for me to help! 'Runo...' __  
_

Runo gave a serious look and ran off not explaining the others why.

-Fight-

"Get them" The nightmare warrior demanded.

Bakugan Destroyer Stinglash is a scorpion with two massive pincers that can cut through almost anything. A titanium exoskeleton gives Stinglash extremely good protection. Its tail is slow moving, but contains poisonous venom for which there is no cure.

It sends a poison boomerang at Beat and Windy who were still on the floor from the last attack. Windy quickly took Beat and went into the sky "Beat! Beat! Hang in there!"

Stinglash jumped into the sky and sliced the two down. Windy flew into a tree and Beat crashed down on the ground.

_Beat! Wake up! You have to keep fighting! _

Shouted his spirited partner. Beat was not moving. He couldn't it was fast and he had already used much of his magic so he had nothing left.

-Runo-

Runo just couldn't stop worrying about Beat's safety and Windy of course but mostly Beat "Tigerra, do you have any idea of where he could be?" Asking her Haos partner.

"Yes! They are close!" She then speed up.

XXxxxXXxxxxX

When Runo arrived she was terrified by the scene of Windy and Beat on the floor defeated and bloody. But what mostly freaked her our was that nobody was around.

"W-What happened?" Her face was showing fear as if she saw a demon about to attack her. She looked around and spotted Beat and rushed over to him.

"BEAT! BEAT! Wake up!"

The orange- haired boy flinched "Runo... Runo... Glad that you are okay" "Don't worry about me when you are in that state!" She placed her hands above of his chest and focused on her inner power and after a minute blueish green aura surrounded her hands and sent a refreshing feeling into Beat, healing his inner wounds and closed the ones outside.

Sooner or later he slowly tried raising himself up but couldn't and got help from Runo, she asked of the situation and was shocked by the result "How horrible... But was it Kouga again!?" He shook his head "Then who?" A girl with purple eyes and she seemed rather emotionless. But you must hurry! Cause her next prey may be Alice!" Runo gasped, not Alice. She must be finished with the single.

"I'll stop her and save Alice!" She said and was about to run until Beat stopped her and asked of how she would stop her if she didn't have any powers to fight with and she coldly replayed.

**Anybody who touches Alice will for sure be seeing red** **blood. **

Before running, leaving a stunned Beat on the floor, recovering his wounds.

"Runo..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I give a huge thank you and hug to the people who followed and favorited my stories.**

**Till next time. **

**Bye Bye. **

**Oh and remember to review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Rumina Rhythm! Couples!?

Runo ran and ran and ran, not stopping. She had to save Alice cause if she didn't she wouldn't finish her single and everything would go out of control.

"Runo... Are you sure about this?"

"Why shouldn't I as I said to Dan I won't let anything hurt Alice!" She didn't want anything to make her mad as she told her a secret once and would never forget about it and from that day she swore that she would protect her and make her smile not disappear from her beautiful face.

"But you don't have any jewels. Thats what they are after"

"Don't worry, I have an idea"

-Unknown place-

"OKAY! Take a break everyone!" The director shouted.

Alice went out from the studio, took her phone out and checked the time. 18:59. She lay it back and tried finding her water but as she found it she was surprised, it was empty so she went to fill it up again.

-Toilet-

"It has been a long day" She said as she closed the tap and took a deep sip "You really are amazing!" Hydronaid commented "Oh thank you" She smiled but then it changed. She knew it. Something was coming.

"Hydronaid, you can feel it, right?" She looked at Hydronaid who came out of his ball form and into his spirit form "Not only that but Tigerra is also coming" Eh? If he can feel her then. Oh uh.

Alice rushed out from the bathroom, went to the back door and ran as fast as she could to the front door of the studio.

*Pant* *Pant *Pant*

"We *pant* made it. Now where is it?" She carefully searched the area.

Before she could transform she heard the director shout and knew that she couldn't fight and had to be finished with it, maybe Dan and Shun will take care of this.

-Destroyer-

"Its near by" The emotionless nightmare said. She wears a black and white, frilly, gothic dress . She wears purple pantyhose with ribbons on her legs. Her hair is tied as a large pony tail. And with the Nightmare symbol in the middle 悪夢.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A girl shouted.

"Who dares to shout at a nightmare warrior" She turned to her back and spotted a girl with 5 yellow, tiny, balls.

"Jewels? Why does a low- ranked human bear five Rumina Jewels?!" She said and for once her face became shocked.

"If you want. Then follow me!" She ran in another direction, far away from the studio.

"Catch her" The warrior quietly ordered.

The Stinglash jumped in the air and hardly landed on the ground making the ground shake and Runo lose balance, making her drop the Jewels.

"5 Jewels on my first mission. Lord of Darkness and then the others will be pleased and of course Tsubasa will love me for that" She said in a lovely-dovely tone imaging him and commenting on how powerful she is for taking the Haos warrior down.

She flew down and started collecting the Jewels laying on the greenish ground.

"Huh? These aren't Jewels!" She glared down on the blue-haired girl who simply gave a wide smirk. That does it!

She raised her hand and her free hand started glowing purple. Runo was slightly confused until she was automatically raised and she felt that her inner was crushing bit after bit...

"You dare to trick me!" Runo's body parts began turning the wrong way making them go in the wrong direction.

"WHO EVER TRICKS ME WILL BURN TO DEATH!"

She increased her powers. Her bakugan partner couldn't do anything even though she wanted. If she just could turn into her full form!

Runo screamed in angst. The pain was too... too dreadful.

As the enemy thought of stopping, she threw her away making her crash into the trees.

"Don't think I'M done with you! STINGLASH!" The Stinglash responded to the yell and lowed its head. She jumped on top of it and demanded it to find her and annihilate her.

-Runo-

The bleeding wouldn't stop.

It hurt.

Badly.

_Flashback_

_"Alice?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you ever been alone? I mean not having anybody to talk to when you need them?" Runo was relived that she could ask all that in one raw. She didn't like asking people about their past but after the whole Naga thing she wanted to hear from Alice._

_"Well, it you want to know then I have not really experienced feeling the need to talk to a person but being lonely, left alone and not having anybody by my side... That was what I have been having ever since I met Dan" She faced down on her almost empty tea cup._

_"Alice... How was your childhood before meeting Dan?"_

_"Well, I lost my parents in a car crash, they say that they were in a hurry and didn't notice the green light *Sigh* It was terrible, from that they I lost myself and was swallowed by the hatred I bear from the incident. Everybody gave me those eyes I tried ignoring it but it wouldn't stop following me. As I was about to lose I heard him, the guy who saved me from giving up"_

_"Who?" She asked curious of hearing the person, she would guess Dan but maybe someone else._

_Dan.  
_

_End of Flashback _

_'Dan' _

Thats right, if it wasn't for him. Maybe, maybe she wouldn't have been in this situation and maybe she wouldn't have met the wonderful person. Alice.

"I can't give up! Not in a place like this! I haven't found my love yet, even though i know who it is. And, and I haven't become a warrior yet! Not only protecting them or him but to keep the warm smiles from the two she deeply cares for to fade away.

"RUNO! NOW!"

"Right!"

**_Kaihou! __Rumina no _****______****pawā!**___  
_Release! Power of Haos! 

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm! _

-Julie and Marucho-

"EH? Runo transformed!" Julie asked with a surprise in her sentence.

Gorem nodded.

"Amazing, we're getting closer to becoming the six legendary warriors" Marucho cheered.

"This is no time to be cheering. Lets focus on hurrying" Preyas said.

"HAI!"

-Fight-

Stinglash once again tried firing a poison attack but she dodged it.

"Stinglash, what are you doing? Can't you get better at aiming?" She asked, clearly annoyed by the Destroyers action.

_**Sogeki bijon mikadzuki**!  
Sniper Vision Crescent! _

With her hands she draws circle of light, round formed crescent and shoots them at the enemy one after one.

The Stinglash was pushed down with the nightmare.

"You're so useless! Can't you even do a simple thing and dodge!" She burst out in anger, cleaning the dirt from the fall off her pants and back. She looked over at the new born warrior, taking her stance.

"Then I'll deal with you myself!"

XxxxxXXxxxxx

"Then I'll deal with you myself!" Was her last words before charging at the Haos fighter.

She started by shooting her own vision of Slashing Beam just as Rhythm attacks with a lightning thunderbolt, the attacks blew up as they hit each other sending a huge explosion at them both.

Rhythm tried stopping herself but as she was a log hit her and she crashed into the woods. The evil nightmare recovered faster than expected. She flew as fast as possible to grab hold of Rhythm and choke her to death. She had not recovered from her last punishment before becoming a warrior.

The warrior was fast and as she neared she fired black crescent at her, making her gasp in pain, she was about to land on the ground but was stopped by the foe as she kicked her on the jaw. Sending her flying in the sky.

_Runo! Runo! Hold on! You can do it! _

Everything almost went black and as she heard the nasty warrior near her, she let herself get hit. The warrior once again shot a powerful attack at the, already weakened warrior. She was then hardly struck down.

As the nemesis was getting ready for her final attack, Julie and Marucho arrived on the same time. Julie was almost losing balance, seeing her best friend on the ground bleeding out and badly hurt! NO!

"RUNO!" She yelled but no response, oh no, where were Alice, Shun and Dan! It can't be were, they defeated?

"Oh no!" Marucho was scared by how huge that sword looked like, the one that the nameless nightmare held.

"Get out from there!" Julie warned but still no answer. There was only one thing to do. Julie ran. She couldn't stand there like an idiot and do nothing, she had to do something as a friend.

"There's no need to run!" Said a voice from the sky, they all stared at the girl with long lavender colored hair, tied in two twin tails.

"That's!"

"Who are you!?" The girl demanded in a fierce tone.

She jumped from the tree she was seen on and landed on the floor with elegant.

"I am!" She took her pose.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody! _

"A Darkus warrior? Huh? Interesting!" She aimed for the Darkus warrior but she manages to dodge it.

"This is getting annoying! STINGLASH!"

The Destroyer appeared behind her getting ready for the order.

"Defeat this weakling, it won't take long as she is only one" She said.

"Don't think so!" Melody snapped her fingers and two boys appeared on both sides.

"GET THEM!" She yelled.

The Stinglash turned its back and its tail began spraying toxic at the warriors.

_Everybody cover for you nose! If you inhale it you will die! There will be no cure to save you!_

The bakugan's warned.

Julie and Marucho covered their nose and tried finding a hiding place, while the rest flew into the light orange sky.

"Wait! Where's Runo!?" Windy asked as he realized that one was missing.

"Oh no..." Melody and Beat rushed into the toxic area and tried finding their teammate.

"There!" Beat pointed out, Melody looked at where he was pointing and ran over to her, picking her up and with Beat went into the sky.

"Is she breathing?" Windy asked concerned.

"Melody checked her pulse and she was still alive but if wasn't as strong as her it was very weak.

"If you can give me some time, then I'll be able to fix this!"

"Roger!" Windy flew down and into the toxic fog, he started running in circles fast and faster and faster until it became into a tornado.

The wind was strong. It almost blew the people in the air away like a piece of paper being dragged away by the wind. Some time went and the fog was gone with the deadly toxic.

"Lets go Beat!"

"Right!" Melody went in a another location without anybody noticing.

-Melody and Rhythm-

Melody gently lay her down not wanting anything else to hurt her.

"Hydronaid. Can you please tell me how to do it again?"

_Of course. But you know its forbidden. _

"I know but if its for my friend I'll do anything"

_First. Focus your energy into you palms, when I say stop you have to stop. _

"OK" She took deep breaths repeatedly. After a couple of minutes, aqua blue fluid surrounded Melody's hands.

_Now, bring them down on her chest. _

She did as said.

_Now, try finding the places the toxic is laying and carefully pull them out. _

She found one near her stomach and carefully tried pulling the bad air from her unconscious friend, she flinched as she tried and did it slower.

_Thats right. Take it easy and pull them out. _

She tried and it actually worked, the toxic slowly parted from the stomach and into her palm. As that was done, she released it and made it go into the air, knowing that it won't cause more trouble as the air blew it away. She then found another spot and did the same on that until she finished with it.

"Thanks... Alice.." Rhythm who woke up, weakly said.

"No problem, now let me heal you'r wounds" She began her treatment.

-Fight-

**_Bijon-fū! _**_  
Vision Wind! _

With his arms he brought them back and then forced them forward, bringing a strong wind.

The Stinglash used its poison tail but before he could fire, Beat came from above.

**_Kazan tatchi!_**  
_Volcano Touch! _

His palm became lava-like and as he landed a simple touch on its tail it melted. Windy came beneath it and harshly kicked it at its stomach making its saliva burst out. Next was Beat who stood on its back, he raised his foot and stamped down on it pushing it way down in the ground.

They stamped on its leg making it stick onto the ground

"NOW!" He ordered.

"Alright!"

_****__**Bakugan!**_

_****__**Hi o amegafuru!  
**__Raining Fire!_

_____********__Kaze tatsumaki__** surasshu!**  
__Wind Tornado Slash!_

The Stinglash tried breaking free but it was no use as it was stuck on the ground. The girl just curse over them while watching the Bakugan's defeat. But something they all didn't expect was that it wasn't going up to the air, no, it was still standing. Trying its best to get self free.

"Oh no. We miss Melody and Rhythm!" Beat panicked.

"Maybe it wasn't weak as I thought" The girl said as she was a bit glad over it not being defeated just yet.

The boys couldn't hold it anymore. Help anybody! Help.

"Need help!" A familiar voice asked.

They looked at the two girls who landed besides the boys.

"Big help!"

"I knew it" The girl said with a bit of sarcasm in it.

**_Bakugan! _**

**__****_____Nagareboshi!  
_**_Shooting Star! _

_**Nisshō shinsen!  
**Sunshine Fresh! _

Their power powered up and the Destroyer went straight in the sky and 4 different types of Jewels fell from the sky and onto the four warriors hand.

"Curse you!" She said before teleporting away to where ever she came from.

"YOU DID IT!" Julie and Marucho ran over to congrate Runo, for her transforming and the rest for winning.

"Thanks, I'm glad" Runo smiled, not only to herself but to everybody else.

Marucho checked on his clock and saw the time 20:35 "Oh no!" He accidently shouted out.

"What is it, Marucho?" Julie asked as she was shocked seeing Marucho yell like that.

"Nothing, I gotta go bye!" "Bye... I think" They said before going their separate ways.

-Marucho-

"There you are. I was being worried, now what did you want to tell me?" A girl with pink hair, tied up in tree high pony-tails.

"I'm sorry, something stopped me. But anyway, what I wanted to ask you will maybe give you a shock" He whispered.

"Don't worry. I won't laugh" She said.

"Okay" He gulped one time before taking a deep breath and said:

**_Higurashi Nene, would you please become my girlfriend! _ **

"M-Marucho..." She was shocked as he said but she was glad at the same time nobody ever asked her to be her girlfriend because they were afraid of getting bullied by her brothers.

"Yes! YES!" She jumped on him, being happy as ever.

"Really?" She nodded with tears.

"Now as your boyfriend, may I walk you home?" He as a gentleman asked.

"Yes, you may" She answered as a mature lady.

-Dan-

_Dan-san, are you alright? _

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Its just that this battle was a bit tough" He lazily fell on his bed.

_Didn't I cheer enough? _

Worried that she did something wrong.

"No no. You cheered well. Now its only two left. Now you better hope that they will transform soon" He playfully demanded.

_Right! I'll do my best. Dan-san, can I ask you something? _

But as she raised her head, he was fast asleep. She too the blanket and covered his body and jumped into his dream to play around with him and the things he is gonna dream of.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and favorites and followers I'm really glad. Please continue.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It seems as if they have been fighting this whole chapter. I hope you don't mind the couple. I began thinking about who Marucho could be paired up with and then it hit me Nene of course, as she is the only one near his age.**

**Thanks for reading once again and hop you will read the next one. And please review and maybe if its too much ask some others to review on this. I'm sorry if I sounded greedy, you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**Sayonara ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Birthday! Explanation!

-Evil mansion-

"Ahahahaha!" Boy. You could even hear it from outside the manse.

"Don't laugh! It was my first time!" A girl with light lavender colored hair claimed as she, on the same time tried defending her epic fail.

"Can you say that infront of Lord of Darkness?" He teased.

"Well... Ginga! Don't try changing the subject" She didn't want to lose this time.

"I knew it! Rika! You do know that a _certain guy _would be disappointed!"

Now he went over the line. Mentioning Tsubasa all of a sudden, she could almost not control her anger and rushed out as soon as possible to not create a huge show.

"Oi! Ginga, what are you doing, you bastard. Mentioning him infront of her" A black-haired girl interrupted.

"I-I-I didn't... mean to bring him in it" He said, now he was feeling guilty over saying that.

"I will apologize when she gets back" He sloppily said while he was on the way to his room.

"Oh yea, who is the next to go?" Remembering, since Rika for sure didn't go.

"Me" A dark-toned guy declared as he showed himself from the shadows. He was a tall, teenaged boy with pale skin with high bangs placed on both sides with a long ponytail reaching his back. A tight brown midriff shirt with and white pants and dark brown boots.

"Takayuki. You * laughs* Are you sure that you can get them? I would just warn you don't let another one transform for else they will get the upper hand" Was his last sentence before going into his room.

"Hn. I will be back"

"Take care!"

-Dan's room-

ZzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzz

_Dan-san sure do make alot of noise in his sleeps. I better wake him up so he won't be yelled at the ugly monster. _

She went closer and began shaking the snoring boy.

"Wendy..."

_Dan-san, you have to wake up or else you'll be late. _

He tiredly sat up and locked on the clock, it was 6:38. He looked down at Wendy who was standing as if not knowing what is going on _Is something wrong? _"No no, I'm just still tired" He reach his hand out and gently patted her head _Why did you do that? _"I don't know, well let e get ready and we'll be going. Today seems like a special day"

-School-

"Of course its a special day, its Teruko-sensei's birthday today! 30th November. She will become 31" Marucho explained in details "Thats why I was so happy! And we are all ready?" "Check!" The classmate responded.

"Balloons"

"Check"

"Cake"

"CHECK!"

"Decorations"

"Check"

"I think we have everything in order now"

_Dan-san, why are you doing this? _

"Now people, close the light and hide behind your chairs! Oh before I forgot Tyson you got the gift card?" He nodded.

_Dan-san... _

"Every body hide!"

-5 minutes later-

They heard a knock and new who it was.

As the door opened a beautiful woman who almost got the color of a Turkish, with long brown hair, reaching her waist with golden highlights. She wore a black colored Tunic shirt with a necklace made out of real stone. With a tight jeans that were white and a pair of winter boots. And eye color brown.

"HURRAY!" They jumped from their chairs. Before the woman could speak they started singing.

_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday to You_  
_Happy Birthday Dear (name)_  
_Happy Birthday to You._

_From good friends and true,_  
_From old friends and new,_  
_May good luck go with you,_  
_And happiness too. _

_Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

_Hurrah._

___Hurrah._

HURRAH!

"For me?" She asked surprised, she was so happy she couldn't get the words out from herself.

"Happy birthday, Teruko-san!" Dan congrated.

"Thanks Dan, thanks everybody but you seriously shouldn't have done all of this" She said as she saw some balloons on the floor, some other being played with and the rest hanging on the wall.

"Of course we should, you are our dear class teacher" Runo smiled, waking over to her and giving her a warm hug "Thanks Runo, I appreciate it" She was almost getting tears.

As they were sitting and chatting and having fun, people had brought cake and soda and lay it on the clay table.

"Can we not switch with you and Charlene?" Saaya begged.

"Yea, I don't want to have math in the early morning" Alice said and everybody agreed.

"I don't if I can, dear friends" She really wanted to be with them but its only if Char would let her. She stood from her chair and was about to leave the class until the door opened.

"Hello" Light toned came.

"Oh no" The people thought.

"Wow, you're lucky you get so many gifts and balloons"

"I'm sorry to ask but could we switch? Just for this time, they really want me to stay" Charlene came with a simple yes. and left.

Teruko couldn't stop her laughter from coming out.

"Yes" Only" Dan said.

"Finally she did a good deed" Julie said.

"OKAY! Now that we are together lets have fun!"

"YES!"

"What about the theater for the Christmas show?" Julie suggested.

"Why no? But-"

"Perfect! Cause I already found some interesting topic. I'm the princess and my prince Dan will come and save me from the evil monster Runo with his companions, Alice, Shun and Marucho but they will die at some point" Explaining everything and took the manuscript out and on the same time sounding dramatically.

"What about us?" Kimiko asked.

"Well you will be the villagers and most importantly when Dan saves me we will kiss!" Grabbing his arm and got closer to his lips. Runo burned in her own anger was about to jump on her but was stopped as the teacher interrupted their little fight.

"I think we will drop the theater" "WHAT! WHY!"

"I talked the principal and he said that it maybe was going to be a... what can I say... failure. Because we will have to find costumes and then people will forget their lines and it will be embarrassing" Julie was broken after the things were explained and she had used her whole lesson on the lines.

"Well what else could we do?" Nene who was thinking of singing or some dancing but maybe not.

"Singing or dancing?" Runo suggested.

"I got it! What about we do it like X-Factor!" Kimiko jumped on her desk.

"Why not? We will come with many talents. Okay, first we need some judge's?"

Dan, Tyson and Billy raised their hand in an instant.

"Dan, Tyson and Billy. Take some chairs and sit here" They did as said and waited for some participants.

"C'mon you cowards, any talents on the road!"

Runo stood from her chair and went to the judge's.

"Hey" They greeted.

"Hey" She greeted back.

"What's your name?" Billy took a piece of paper and was ready to write.

"Misaki Runo"

"Perfect! Now show us what you got!" Tyson said as a real judge would say.

"But its not only me who's going to sing, with my friend Alice we will sing ORBITAL BEAT"

Kimiko gasped in surprise in a rather as-if-she-saw-her-idol gasp.

"ORBITAL BEAT! The one The PD (PunkDuel for short) has made" They nodded.

"But it not the whole song, just first verse and the last part"

"That's alright"

_Ikusen oku no inori mo Yawarakana hikari de sae mo_  
_Subete nomikomu JEIRU no youna Yami no mashou_

_KARUMA no youni Korogaru youni_  
_Nage dashite shimae nakute_  
_Ima watashi rashiku kake nukete_

_Todoke todoke Takanaru PARUSU ni_  
_Tsunagareta kono Burning heart_  
_Tsuyoku tsuyoku Kokoro no SHIRIUSU wo tada mitsumeru_  
_Kono yami wo koete _

_For love uh  
Namida wa mou iranai  
Kagayaku koto sae mo Yume wo idaku koto sae mo  
Shukumei no youna NOBURESU OBURIIJUU  
Hageshiku nare Voice & Soul  
Itsuka Itsuka Omoi Todoke_

_Togire togire ORUGOORU no youni_  
_Hakanagena kono Beating Heart_  
_Tooku tooku_  
_Kodoku no SHIRIUSU wo tada mitsumeru_  
_Ah Hatenai senritsu (Ah MERODI)_  
_Habataita kono Burning heart (Burning heart Todoke)_  
_Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Tatakau Kono mune ni hibiiteiru (Kanaderu mama)_  
_Kono yami wo koete_

After the song finished everyone clapped and were amazed of how much they could sing.

"That was fantastic, its a yes for me. What about you other?" Dan exclaimed as well as the others they said yes. They were in.

Everybody came with different talent some were disgusting some were awful but best of all it was fun. They wanted to practice in the other lesson but the teacher denied the offer as she wanted them to finish what they had started with but half of the class who was in the X-Factor thing got permission to go.

-After school-

Dan tiredly walked home, after such a great day with cakes and ice-tea and other things he just needed to things, food and rest.

"Oh yea Wendy, you wanted to ask me something?" He looked to his right side and then left but no Wendy, she maybe went home.

"Is she mad?"

-Dan's house-

As he finished his food he went for bed, he found Drago still sleeping and Wendy not there.

"Where is she, she is not in my head nor here" He looked in his closet, under his bed, under the bed sheet.

"Wendy" He whispered worried if he was to wake Drago up.

"Wendy!" He whispered a bit louder.

"Goodness where is she?" He grabbed Drago and went outside in hope of finding Wendy.

He went to the hamburger shop. Toy shop. Ice cream stall. The school again. And the last place was the park.

"Wendy!"

"Hey Dan!" He jumped by the shout of his name. He looked back and saw Marucho and... and NENE! Holding hands? What was going on here!

"What! Nene and Marucho holding hands? Don't tell me..."

"Yes, we are a couple!"

"SHOCK!" Shocked by seeing his friend get a girlfriend and worst before him!

"Who are you looking for?" Nene asked.

"Nobody"

"But you shouted-"

"Nobody! I quote end"

"Okay, see ya!"

_'Marucho have you told her about... you know..._ us?' He though n time before he was gone and that made Marucho stop and think back that he will find a way to explain her.

_'Okay, cause the first thing in a relationship is that you don't keep any big secrets' _

"I know"

"You know what?"

"Oh, nothing lets keep going"

As he knew that they were away he started his search again.

He went further and further until there weren't any other place to be.

"Jeez where IS she!"

"Dan a Nightmare appeared!"

"WHAT!"

"That's not only it, it headed towards Marucho!"

"I gotta hurry, before something REALLY bad happens"

-City-

"Thanks for this wonderful evening"

"No problem, Nene. Hope we can do it again"

"Don't worry we will do it as many times as possible"

As she was going Preyas alerted him of the Nightmare.

"Where?"

"Above of you" A deep toned called out.

Marucho looked up and saw a guy hovering in the sky.

"Oh no" He was about to run until a Destroyer appeared infront of him and pushed him backwards.

It was an armored Roxtor .The speed of Roxtor's attacks makes it a worthy adversary in battle. His powerful legs and elongated claws make him a lethal monster when provoked.

"MARUCHO!"

He glanced over at his friends who came to the rescue.

**_KAIHOU! _**_  
Release! _

**_Nova no pawā!  
_**_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_ Nova Beat!_

**_Dākuon no_**_** pawā! **  
Power of Darkus!_

Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody!_

**__****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**___Rumina no _****________****pawā!**___  
_Power of Haos!

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm! _

"AND!" What? Did Julie transform too?

"Julie Makimoto!"

Not.

Beat and Melody went to fight the new Nightmare while Sunshine and Windy went for the Destroyer. Julie went to help Marucho and hide.

_**Daiyamondo kasai! **  
Diamond Fire! _

He formed a diamond shape our of fire and fire it towards him but he dodged it at the same time striking Melody down with his Subtera arrow. He formed a brown energy ball and fires it on the ground.

Earthquake. Or not.

The earth suddenly grew arms. It reach out for the warriors.

They fleeing bur it was no use. At some point they were captured.

"DAN! SHUN!" She called out.

"What about us!?" Sunshine annoyingly yelled down.

"And the rest!"

"Marucho! Are you alright, I heard an earthquake and wanted to see if you were alright?" A panted Nene just arrived at the bad time.

"No Nene, run!"

"Huh?" She looked and spotted a giant Bakugan who looked down at her.

"Grab her" Takayuki ordered. The Destroyer did as it was told and fiercely grabbed her and raised her to its master's level

While trying struggling to get free he got closer.

"You. Why did you come despite knowing that you'll be killed?" He took her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Because ..."

Because.

"Because I was worried for Marucho, hearing an earthquake out of nowhere! What if he gets hurt? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just went without knowing that my BOYFRIEND is alright?" Tears came, it was a sign of courage. Being able to speak like that while being held by a monster and on the same time shouting at a Nightmare warrior like that.

"Ne...ne..."

"And doing this to my friends. Unforgivable! I may not know whats going on but I know for sure that Marucho and them will kick your ass!"

"Kill her!"

"NO!"

They all moved their attention to the little guy with great lungs.

"If you dare touch her. You will _die_"

"Marucho..."

"Preyas. I don't if I'm ready but lets try!"

"Aye!"

**_Kaihou! __Akua no____ paw_**_______________**ā!**  
Release! Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua! _

Beat grinned "Aqua Aqua"

"This is no time to be laughing!" Sunshine scolded.

_**Nō sumasshu! **  
Brain Smash! _

"Brain?"

"Smash?"

A giant water based brain appeared and splashed down on everyone, making them angry and wet on the same time. But it was no problem for Beat as he could warm his body up and for Windy as he could dry himself with the winds power while leaving Melody and Rhythm to freeze.

The Destroyer was about to attack but what everybody didn't realize was that the floor was frozen the same with the earth made arms. The four captured warriors broke their self free. The Destroyer couldn't move as its legs were frozen down.

"Now!" Beat ordered but Aqua stopped them as they forgot that Nene still was in between its claw.

Aqua flew and kicked its wrist making it let go of Nene. Julie grabbed before she could land on the ground.

"AGAIN! NOW!"

"Right!"

_**Bakugan!**_

_****__**Hi o amegafuru!  
**__Raining Fire!_

_____********__****__****______Nagareboshi!  
____Shooting Star!_

_____********__Kaze tatsumaki__** surasshu!**  
__Wind Tornado Slash!_

_________**Nisshō shinsen!  
**Sunshine Fresh!_

**_Mizu no tatsumaki_**_!  
Water Tornado! _

As expected, it went to the sky and left over 5 jewels for each warrior.

"I will get you all. And especially _you _" Pointing down on Nene and disappeared.

"Marucho!"

"Nene!"

They gave eachother a missing-you hug.

"Since when did you two become a couple?" Runo curiously asked.

"Since he asked me out"

"Congratulation!"

"Thanks"

"I'm impressed Marucho, I didn't know that you knew the word girlfriend" Everybody sweatdropped. Julie and her jokes as the thought it was enough they went home.

-Mansion-

"You failed?!"

"Yes I did"

"How come?" Rika asked.

"A new warrior came. Its a guy with glasses"

"That little one!?"

"Would you stop shouting!" Takayuki shouted at Ginga for annoying him so much with the yelling.

"I don't care about the warriors anymore. I'm after the glass guy's girlfriend!"

"And he got a girlfriend before them!? Unbelievable!"

Takayuki slammed his door closed and went to bed while the others sat and chatted.

-Julie's room-

"Gorem?"

"Yes?"

"When is it my turn to become a warrior?"

"I don't know, you just have to wait and see"

"Wait, huh?"

-Dan's room-

"Wendy... Where are you?"

* * *

**Hey everybody I hope you liked this new chapter and hope you'll read the next one. **

**Questions:**

******Did you like today's chapter?**

**Do you think Nene should become a warrior?**

**Do you want MaruNe should brake up?**

**Did you like today's chapter?**

**What do you want to happen next chapter?**

**And last.**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Thanks for answering and reading.**

**Sayonara! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Julie's Decision!

-Dream-

_"AH!" A scream yelled from a yet again failed try of attacking the possessed demon._

_"Where's Julie!?" Another asked de__sperate for help, I mean it was impossible to defeat it now that it had wiped the floor with them all._

_"GUYS!" A teenaged girl called._

_"Julie! Transform and help us!"_

_"Don't worry, Sunshine. Julie has come to the rescue!"_

_****__Kaihou! __Sabutera _no pawā!  
_Release! Power of Subtera!_

___Subtera Julie!_

___Making her pose and gets ready for battle. But suddenly everything disappears and it becomes dark, she turns back to her originally self._

___"W-What happened?"_

**___HA! You! A warrior? Don't make me laugh, you don't even know your name! _**

___Was that... Alice?_

___**I don't think you are ready to become one or even born to be one!**  
_

___Shun?_

___**Being a warrior is not only for fun its for saving the world and helping people in need. You aren't classified to be one like US! **  
_

___Dan? What was going on? Why was this happening?_

___Why?_

___Why?  
_

___Why?_

___Why?_

___AHH! ENOUGH!_

-Julie's room-

As the nightmare kept hunting the sweating girl trying to wake up from her worst dream ever. Gorem who just woke from his dream and not nightmare didn't know what to do as he saw his master sweating heavily.

"Julie!"

What was the problem? Julie never had this kinds of dreams but he could already guess the problem.

As he tried countless times with calling her name she finally woke up with a loud gasp, breathing heavily and sweating as a waterfall.

"Julie... Are you alright?"

"Gorem, I'm alright don't worry about it" She slowly started getting ready for school ignoring Gorem's questions.

-School-

The school bell rang as always and everyone hurried to class before coming late, tuning their mobiles, iPad, iPod off and the rest got ready for their lesson.

-Class-

"Does anyone have a reading book?" Dan asked but nobody had one as he checked in his bag for a book he found the same one that he had last time. Boy he was lucky. Hey wait a minute... Wendy! But he couldn't do something now as he was in school.

Alice had just arrived in time and quickly took her seat between Runo and Julie "Why were you late?" Runo asked.

"Oh, well I was _working _on something and fell asleep on the desk so I overslept"

"But did you finish?" She nodded. As always they started chatting about different celebrities. Well, Julie didn't really know about those celebrities more for those models and fashion designers, they did sometimes talk about it but as soon as they didn't have anything else to say about them they went to the music chat again. Julie was jealous.

"Julie what about you?"

"What?" Snapping out from her thoughts.

"Who do like the most Nana or Nami?" Runo asked.

"I like them both equally" She was a bit happy that it was Runo and not Alice.

"Great we too love them both" And there she came.

"What song do you li-" Runo stopped as she saw the teacher arrive and as usual they secret messaged eachother with paper writing.

-After lesson-

"Eh? Julie has been acting weird?" Runo who lay her books in order in her locked and there after locked it.

"But I don't know, I just feel like there's something wrong with her?"

"Maybe its just about her cloth" Guessing as it could be the reason.

"I mean it Runo!" Runo could see that she was serious.

"Then lets find her and ask her whats wrong"

"Ok"

-Julie-

Julie was lazily laying on her side and facing towards the town. She heard the door to the roof open and shifted to the right side so she could see who it was and it was, Runo! And Alice...

"Hey Julie" Alice greeted but was ignored.

"Is anything wrong? You have been acting weird, more then you usually are" Oh Runo and her jokes never gets old.

"Well there actually is"

"Can you tell us?" Alice asked.

"I would want to tell Runo"

"Oh ok, then I will find the boys and hang out with them" She headed for the exit and searched for the boys.

As Alice left, Runo walked over to Julie and sat besides her letting her explain the situation.

-Later-

"WHAT! Why do you hate her?"

"I hate her because she kind of like steals you away from me, when ever you are alone and bored I always thought of going to you and chat but then Alice came in the way and stopped me and then you guys began talking about your favorite celebrities. I get tired of hearing it. I don't know so much about the music Industry and I don't know about the people you talk about but when its about fashion then I'm fired up! But she gets in the way everytime I want some time with you! That's why I hate her! She never lets me speak with you alone" Now she could cool down after that speech. She had seriously taken all of her anger on Runo but she didn't want Alice to hear this.

"Julie... Alice is not that kind of person... I mean if she knew that you would want to speak with only me she would understand and find somebody else to chat with"

"And that's where I get confused"

"What?"

"Well I know that Alice isn't that kind of person but she... she has a larger bond with you then me and thats why I am jealous because ever since she came you told her more secrets then you did with me. I was afraid that you would forget all about me and go with somebody else" She lowered her head in shame of saying that about a person that wouldn't even think about doing such a thing.

"Well.. I would never leave you nor would leave Alice. Its not that I don't want to be with you its just that Alice has something that only I can know I don't know if Dan knows it but I think he does. And I really can't leave her side after what she said. You must understand Julie..."

"Yeah but are we still best friends and when I can speak with you alone can we?" Runo took hold of her hands and nodded with a wide smile. Julie couldn't find the word for this moment she was happy that Runo still was her friend.

"But Julie, why do you want to be so close friends with me all of a sudden?"

"Because you are awesome, brave and beautiful. You can make people do things you want them the brutal style but just for fun and you can make people laugh. You can _seduce _the guys to listen to you. And you're never afraid of doing things that will get you in trouble. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a girl like you and best of all you have such a cool style.

She wore blue tight jeans with light azure waves reaching her lap, she then wore dark blue T-shirt with the graffiti designs, it was a kind of like a triangle, upside-down and it had a funny grimace one its face on the lower right was a splash of water and on the upper side it stood "Hey! Laugh at me!". She then wore black boots with a white feather vest and white french hat placed a little to the left. With fallen hair as a match.

"Well, I just take the ones I think that will match and then I get this"

"Runo you're so awesome!" "Thanks, now lets go I think the breaks soon over" She nodded.

They stood up and walked over to the door before Julie could take a step down the stairs, Runo stopped her and said that she should reconsider the idea of Alice again and Julie gave a yes as answer.

-After school-

-Dan's house-

As Dan greeted his mom and dad he took his food to his room and logged on, finding his friends expect for Julie and Alice already logged on.

"So what was wrong with Julie?" Dan as the first to speak asked.

"She was jealous of someone, nothing else"

"Let me guess, Alice?" Marucho jumped in.

"How did you?"

"Well who wouldn't be jealous of her? I heard many girls admitting that they are jealous of her" Shun explained.

"Oh yea where is Alice?" Runo didn't see Alice on the online button or the away from keyboard button.

"She said she will be on in a minute"

**Gehabich Alice logged on. **

"Hey Alice!"

"Hey everyone" She greeted.

"So, how do you think the day went?" Runo asked.

"Fine and Runo can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure" The two changed from online to private chat.

-PC-

"Runo, I don't know if Julie told you that you shouldn't tell it to anyone but what happened?"

"Well, she said that you came in the way between me and her. But I tried my best to convince her that you aren't like that but don't worry she will think it over and then everything will be as normal as it was before"

"So its cause off me-"

"Ohhh Alice! Don't worry I said! Everything will be fine, look she's online" Seeing as the female voice announced that she was online.

"Let's go back!"

-Chat-

"And that's why I hate her"

"But you know that she isn't like that" Dan said.

"I KNOW!"

"Hey everybody! What are you talking about?" Runo knew _who _they were talking about but didn't have anything else to say.

"About someone" Julie sarcastically said, looking in a rather angry way at Alice.

"Ehh, Julie is something wro-"

"NO!" Alice jumped by the yell and there after looked at Julie. She was still looking angry at her. She really wanted her to stop but was afraid of what was going to happen after, luckily her phone rang and she then smiled.

"Sorry guys I have to go" She waved to the other and received a harsh good-bye from Julie.

**Gehabich Alice logged off.**

"Well guys. I think I will be going for a walk, bye" Runo mentioned.

"Bye!"

"Runo, can we hang out tomorrow at school the whole day-" "Why not, I will-" "Alone" "Alright..."

**Misaki Runo logged off. **

"Now its only, Dan, Shun and I"

"And me!" Marucho reminded.

"Or not, I have to go. Nene and I are hanging out in the park"

**Marukura Marucho logged off. **

_'I still haven't found Wendy. Now that most of them are busy I can search for her' _Dan raised his head and saw that Julie and Shun were the only one left. He told them that he had something else to do and that he got bored which he actually did and logged off.

-Forest-

He took a bag with if he was to carry her home.

"WENDY!"

"Wendy!" He shouted once again, scaring the birds and making them flee from their seating place. As he ran further in to the forest he could hear a poor whimper from the bushes.

He slowly neared the silent cries, he pushed the bushes away and found a small corpse freezing as it just had a loose dress. It looked very ill and it was not a normal body it was glowing.

"Wendy!" As he removed the hair from her face she was burning, her face was brighter then usual and her breaths were low, you could almost not here her silent cries anymore.

"Why were you out here?!" She weakly grabbed onto his shirt _Dan-san, I can't... breath... _

"Don't worry I will get you back home!" He lay her on his bag and ran as fast as he could home in hope of finding a cure to her illness.

-Dan's room-

He quickly lay his bag and carefully lay her on his bed, his parents were out so he wouldn't have trouble.

"Wendy... Why were you out there, knowing that you would be sick?" He placed a wet and chilling towel on her burning forehead.

_Dan-san... you meanie... _Crying but what he didn't understand was, what did he do wrong? Didn't he treat her well?

"What? Wendy what did I do to make you mad at me?"

_The time everybody said happy birthday to the pretty woman you just ignored me. I was speaking to you and you didn't even look. I thought you didn't want me anymore, that you forgot about me... I was scared... Of losing a friend that I could trust more then anybody else! _

"Wendy..." He remembered back to the time where they held Teruko's birthday and realized that he DID ignore her. She got the wrong thing.

"Wendy... I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't want anybody to notice you.. Understand that I would never ignore you and besides when ever you need to talk just tell me and I will find an excuse and we will talk, don't be mad"

_You weren't ignoring?... _

She shifted her head to his side and tried to smile, she cried at the same time in happiness. As long as he hadn't forgotten about her, she was happy. But the sickness got in her way of showing her smile instead it made her show a weak face. She was breathing heavily and begging for help.

_Dan-san please help me! It hurts! _

"Wendy..."

_'What should I do? I can't any healing spell... The book! The book that the ancient warriors once gave us' _He went to his desk and went to the lower drawer, he opened it and saw the orange colored book with yellow highlights.

_Nova __Magic/Histories._

"Lets see..." He went through different types of healing spells but he had to get the best.

"Found it!"

_I will restore health unto thee  
_

_I will heal thee of thy wounds_

_Bless the holy fire __spirits_

_Upon the name of Ares!_

_Burn! _

A magic seal comes upon her and beneath him. He clasped his index and middle finger together and forms a cross and points at Wendy. He then lets the energy from the seal above of her rain down. She was trying to resist it but later let it heal her. Sooner or later she felt better, her breath was normal and she felt that the bacteria burn away from her weak little body.

_Dan-san... _

"Don't worry, Wendy. Everything will be alright now" He went over to her and checked her forehead and on the same time his. Well he couldn't really know if it was the same but her fever did fall down the only thing she needed was rest.

_Dan a Nightmare appeared! _

"WHAT! Drago lets go!" "Yes!"

-Near the town hall-

"Dan, can we talk after this?" Said the Nova Bakugan on his shoulder.

"Sure, why not?"

As they neared the hall, they saw their friends on the way as well.

"Dan!"

"Guys! Now!"

"Roger that!"

**_KAIHOU! _**_  
Release!_

**_Nova no pawā!  
_**_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_Nova Beat!_

**_Dākuon no_**_** pawā! **  
Power of Darkus!_

Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody!_

**__****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**___Rumina no _****________****pawā!**___  
_Power of Haos!

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm!_

**_Kaihou! __Akua no____ paw_**_**ā!**  
Release! Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua!_

"Long time no see!" That voice! Ginga!

_**Zephyros Bee Striker! ******__ Anata no yami o mezame sase, hitobito no raito o nusumu!_  
Zephyros Bee Striker! Awaken your darkness and steal the people's lights! 

It became a armored and massive Bakugan with gigantic wings and a huge stinger with the Nightmare symbol on its chest 悪夢. It is a sleekly dangerous fighter with a lethal stinger used to greatly effect its opponents. Bee Striker uses its large wings to create a massive tornado to blow away and defeat its enemies.

"Ready for it?" Ginga teased.

"We were born ready!"

-Julie's room-

"Gorem..."

"Yes Julie?"

"I've decided.."

"Decided what?"

_I'll..._

_Give up on becoming a warrior... _

* * *

**I hope you liked today's chapter and hope you'll read next one.**

**Questions:**

**Do you want Julie to become a warrior?**

**Do you think there should come a conflict between Alice and Julie over Runo?**

**And last.**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Thanks for answering and reading.**

**Sayonara! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Hard battle! Conflict after conflict!

_Last time on Bakugan: The warriors became stronger in time and increased their number with only one left to transform, Julie who was having a grudge against Alice took the anger out on Runo. Later on Nene was captured by the Nightmare which caused Marucho to become the Aqua's warrior and save her in the process._

___Lets see what happens. _

___And if not then..._

___You better watch_ _out. _

-Julie's room-

_What are you saying?! Are you sure about this? _

She slowly nodded staring at the warming orange color mixed with red. Hugging her knees and slowly tried falling asleep until Gorem warned her of the Nightmare attacking but didn't care but as he mentioned Runo, Dan, Shun and Marucho she dashed from her house and out for her friends.

-Fight-

**_Furea-en!_**_  
Flare Blaze! _

_**Shiro parusā no himei!**  
White Pulsar Scream!_

Beat started by blinding the Destroyer, then Melody came with her two swords and formed them as a cross later spinning and created a white medium black hole. She fired it at the monster which made it scream fiercely. Next was Beat, who created two huge fire blaze firing it at the same time.

While they were against the Destroyer the three, Windy, Sunshine and Aqua fought against the-now stronger-then-before Ginga.

**_Tāgetto surasshu o terasu! _**_  
Shine Target Slash!_

She blinds Ginga with her beaming light and thereafter slashed him with a Rumina arrow. Windy and Aqua came from behind and struck him with their own abilities.

He hardly landed on the ground with a thud but quickly shot them down with a enormous fire ball, later he went after Beat and Melody. As Beat was about to cast another spell and finish the combat, Ginga, from behind kicked him away, took him by the neck and slid him on the ground, making cracks on the way.

"BEAT!" Melody panicked but should not have let her guard down, the Destroyer got a opening and zapped her with its electric tail.

"Melody!" But was stopped by the mini meteor shot by Ginga.

"Where do you think you're running off to. I'm still here!" Was his last sentence before charging at him, he started by a kick at his face but was of course blocked and punched in face, next was Beat, who threw a punch to his stomach and kicked him at his chest. Sending him flying to a lamp post.

"You bastard..." Muttered the half- conscious Ginga.

Beat now eyed the Bee Striker waiting for him to attack but before he could attack, he saw Julie running his way.

"Julie!" A surprised Beat spoke.

"I heard that you were in trouble and hurried as fast as possible!"

"Julie get away from here!" Beat warned as the Destroyer sensed a Subtera warrior and got ready to kill her.

Beat ran.

As he tried running faster, the Destroyer bashed his electrical beam at her, as she realized why he warned her. Melody came and in time, pushed her away letting herself get hit.

"ALICE!" Everybody hollered in sorrow, she was shot and that beam really looked strong as if it could pierce through a 3 ton wall.

Now that made Beat dash over to her.

"Alice! Alice! WAKE UP!"

"Dan... I'm sorry..."

"What were you thinking!?" Tears touched her cheeks but she couldn't feel it.

"Why..."

"I wanted to protect the people I love... even though they hate me..." That line was especially for Julie, even though she hated Alice, she couldn't let her friend get hurt and or worse die...

"Please... don't die... remember I will always be with you.." Was the last from the Darkus warrior before giving to the darkness. Even though at the near of death she still smiled.

Sunshine couldn't believe her own eyes, she couldn't protect her... She couldn't protect her smile. What friend was she? Letting it happen...

Her tears fell as a splashing waterfall and she couldn't hold the word she wanted to shout out.

"ALICE!"

XxxxxXXxxxxX

"ALICE!"

Now they were burning!

Sunshine raced over to the Bee Striker with Beat on the way.

**_Netsu suiryoku!_ **_  
Heat Thrust! _

It was beginning to get warm, Beat collected the heat from the weather and fired a medium length arrow at it. Sunshine didn't want to use magic, she wanted it to feel her burning anger.

She went and grabbed onto its tail and smashed it down on the floor, next was Windy who too didn't use his magic and rather used his ninja techniques and double it with his warrior powers. Aqua did the same as Beat as he didn't have any knowledge in fighting.

"Take this!" Sunshine appeared as lighting and struck it at the stomach and then let Windy kick it the way to Beat who fired a Hell Burn at it. It was burned. But hey, it was its own fault for attacking the wrong person.

Aqua created a pool beneath it and it sank down, needing air. At once they all fired their final move at the Bakugan, making it fly up in the air and disappear, receiving 5 jewels on the same time.

After that they ran over the Melody...

"Why?... Why did this have to happen... all of a sudden..."

Beat went down to her and checked her pulse, it wasn't reacting...

Sunshine let her salty tears run down, she was sad... not only sad but disappointed of how weak she is and with this happened she now knows that she won't be able to protect anybody close to her again. Ever.

Windy... He, well he didn't know how to react. Should he cry. Scream. Run away in a sign of sadden. Or just look at her and hold his tears in.

Aqua thought of her as a sister almost. As his only friend who got a brain to think with besides Shun. His... his... his dearest best friend.

What about Beat? He cared for her more then they ever could, even more then Shun but he could be close.

Julie was still stunned by the sudden push by her friend and that she got hit instead, why? Even though she knows that she hates her. Why would she do that?

The bakugans kept calling for her name while their partners were sobbing over their friend more then friend sister... and she just lay there alone... They later decided on taking her to the hospital and explaining the situation with a lie then telling the same lie to Dr. Micheal. Which he took pretty hard to believe but believed them anyway.

Ginga had disappeared at some point after the Bee Striker struck her with his lazer at Melody and had to report of the status.

-Dan's house-

_'First Wendy and now Alice...'_

He sat on his desk and glanced one last time on Wendy who was grabbing hard onto the blankets as if having a bad nightmare and whimpered on the same time before logging on.

Marucho, Runo and Julie were the only one on. Of course Shun wouldn't come. He was heart-broken and for sure didn't want to see Julie. He really took it hard, i don't think we want to see him at school tomorrow.

"Dan... I'm so sorry!" Julie apologized right at his face.

"For what?"

"For doing that to Alice, because of me I got her in the hospital..." Feeling guilty over her actions.

"And Runo..."

"Don't even say it" She stopped her not wanting to hear the "I'm sorry"

"Julie... why did you hate her from the start?"

"I just... I don't know anymore..."

"That's the problem you don't know! You don't know how I feel about seeing her in that condition, seeing her tears and just for protecting a friend that doesn't even like her! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Was what he said before logging off and leaving Julie to cry over the harsh words that attacked her guilty-feeling heart.

Runo and Marucho didn't say a word and left her cry.

_Dan-san... _

"Wendy... are you alright?" He felt her forehead and on the same time his it was almost on the same heat but she needed more rest.

_Dan-san... you aren't as happy as before. May I ask, did something happen? _

"I will tell you later, right now just focus on resting..." Feeling sleepy in his own eyes two he changed his cloth and went to bed.

-Next Day-

Monday.

The start of the week.

And the start of a terrible future for the warriors and their friendship.

The day was just starting, Dan came earlier then expected. Everything went well until Julie entered the room. Everything became quiet, everybody were silent they just gave her _eyes _even her friends from the fashion club.

She slowly took her place and tried avoiding the stares from her friends and especially from her ex-best friends. The day went as normal just without Julie saying anything if she was asked to.

-After school-

-Hospital-

Dan and the others minus Julie went to visit Alice but when they arrived they were shocked to see the one girl who hated her and caused all the ruckus. Julie. Julie was about to leave until Dan stopped her by asking why she was here.

"I'm here because I wanted to see how she was and... and just see how she was doing..." She said it really quiet as if afraid of them and mostly Runo, Dan sighed and went leaving the others to check on her. He had other things to do. One them was homework and the other one was Wendy.

-Dan's house-

He lay Drago to rest and went over to Wendy who was laying as a ball, shaking.

"Wendy... I though you're illness went..."

_Dan-san... it hurts... i don't want it... _She whispered in between her whimpering. The pain... the pain was too much for her little body and that spell he cast yesterday seemed to have no effect.

"Did the healing spell work?" She slowly shook her head, was it getting cold in here or was it just her who was freezing then sweating.

"Wendy... wait maybe there is another spell that'll work" He ran over to his desk and brought the book up and searched for a better healing spell, there weren't any that good. They were all almost the same... he asked Drago if there were any good Nova healing spells but he said that they were the only ones he knew on the book and asked why?

"Its just for Alice..."

"Dan you are lying, tell me the truth!"

"I can't..."

"Dan! Why do you keep secrets from us! Aren't we a team!?"

"We are! Its just that you can't see her..."

"See who?"

"Wendy..."

"Wendy?"

"Its a girl I have been meeting in my dreams thats why I have acting strange, because I was either talking to her or looking to see if she was still there. I wanted to keep it a secret so that nothing will happen while shes here. Right now she is captured by the Nightmares and I have to save her. I can only see her soul or spirit. I have to save her thats why i have been acting all silent!"

"Dan..."

"Drago! This is an order! Don't tell ANYBODY not even the bakugans about her! Understood?"

"Yes. Dan."

"Where is she?" Dan pointed at his bed but Drago could still not see her.

"I can't- "

"Exactly! You can't see her nobody can see her other then me" After some time he knew that nothing would work so he did the usual when somebody was sick. He have a warm blanket a chilling towel on her forehead and made some hot tea.

"Wendy... everything will be alright. Ok?"

_Dan-san... am I a bother to you? I have noticed that you have been down and stressed and I want to know if I'm the one doing it... _

"Wendy... how could you be the one? I would never blame you for anything. Don't worry I will insure that you will be better!" He took her hand to his chest and promised her with their eyes meeting each other and she knew that he really meant it.

"And what did I say to you at the roof?"

_When ever you are troubled let me know and I will help you. Why? Because I will protect you from anything that bothers you. _

He nodded.

"And right now the sickness is giving you problems so I will have to fix it and thats if you believe that I can and believe that your body will fight the illness away"

She nodded.

_Dan-san... thank you... you remind me of another boy from the Nightmare. He is really nice, with his other friends we have a lot of fun. _

Dan was surprised to hear this. A Nightmare Warrior that is nice. He would really want to encounter him if he had the chance maybe they weren't as bad after all, well some of them.

_He cheers me up. Makes me laugh. Knows when to say the right things at the right time. He is like a brother to me just like you are, Dan-san. I just wish you could meet him, his names. Tsubasa. _

"Tsubasa?" Deja vu. He felt that he had heard that name before but it could also have been a name on some famous actor or singer or rapper.

"Do I?" She nodded again.

_Tsubasa is a really nice person but he acts cold infront of the other Nightmares but not over for me or his closets friends. _

"Really, well I don't act cold infront of the others I act as I am"

_Warm. Cold. You two are just like opposite people. He is cold and you are warm. If you combine those two together it becomes like a miracle coming true. _

"Wendy..." She smiled and stared up in the ceiling telling him that one day they will meet each other and they will all be a whole happy family. He chuckled by her cute wish but maybe it will happen. Maybe they will meet and become good friends.

_Maybe. _

"Dan a Nightmare appeared!" Time to save the world. He said goodbye to Wendy and left her in the room to rest.

-Nightmare-

Dan saw the others on the way minus Julie. Something must have happened at the visit.

**_KAIHOU! _**_  
Release!_

**_Nova no pawā!  
_**_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_Nova Beat!_

**__****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**___Rumina no _****________****pawā!**___  
_Power of Haos!

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm!_

**_Akua no____ paw_**_**ā!**  
Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua! _

Ginga! Him again!

"This time you won't get away!" Beat fiercely flew towards him and gave him a powerful punch to the ribs. Ginga coughed his inner red liquid out. He haven't even summoned the Destroyer.

He received a punch to the cheek, then to the face and a final kick at the waist.

The fight started.

-Hospital-

Julie still couldn't let herself leave Alice. After all it was her fault and this was the least she could do.

"Julie.. a nightmare appeared"

Julie sighed, not wanting to face the others in battle what if the same happens to one of them.

But!

She couldn't let them fight alone. What if they needed support? What if they needed her? She didn't want to anger them more then they already are with her and especially not Shun. These conflicts were so annoying!

"Julie..."

"I'm going and I will become a warrior!" She shouted. But was quieted by the nurses and doctors so she quickly dashed out.

-Fight-

"AHHH!" The warriors once again flew into a wall.

"That damn Ginga!" Beat cursed.

"GUYS!" A voice shouted.

"Julie..." Beat tried to face the silver-haired girl, running.

"Julie... get away..." He tried reaching his arm out for her but he was too weak to do anything.

"Huh?" She stopped, seeing her friends hurt on the floor, Sunshine was laying on top of Windy while Aqua was lying on the both. Beat was the only one sitting against the wall but still...

Ginga spotted Julie and got ready for his fatal attack.

"Julie!" Beat snapped, he slowly began standing up with the walls support and instead of running he flew towards her. Could he make it? Or couldn't he? These were the questions driving in the warriors mind.

"Bye bye. Subtera warrior!" He shot it!

Oh no! Julie was terrified. She was gonna die! Beat wouldn't make it! What should she do?!

_JULIE! You can do it! Just say it! _

"I WILL NOT BE KILLED SO EASILY! BECAUSE I AM A..."

A what?

_WARRIOR! _

Gorem suddenly shined. Was this happening? Yes it was!

Ginga tried stopping it from happening but was pushed back by the bright light coming from the new born warrior.

**_KAIHOU! __Sabutera_****_ no pawā!_**_  
Release! Power of Subterra! _

Her body is covered in brown light. Her becomes longer and turns to bright brown, styled in a high ponytail tied with a ruset bow and a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of brown. Her outfit is mainly light brown and white, with bronze lining. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned bronze/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a white layer under the brown Her boots are knee-length, with bronze toetips, a white sole and small flowers at the heels.

_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana_

_Sabutera __Burossamu! _

"Blossom..."

"YES! I BECAME A WARRIOR!" She jumped in joy.

"Eh. Julie?" Beat reminded. She looked up and saw the attack still nearing her.

**_Hana shīrudo! _**_  
Blossom Shield! _

She holds her hands out and forms a brown shield around her and it actually blocked the attack that could have killed her.

"How did she?" Ginga snapped, he and already used his magic powers on the fight with the other mutts. Only one thing to do... RUN!

"Oh no you don't!" Blossom said.

**_Chikyū safaia yajirushi!_**_  
Earth Sapphire Arrow!_

Tiny droplets of mud then begin to swirl around her. She reaches forward. The mud gathers into an almost-solid form which Aqua grabs a hold of and bends back into the shape of an archery bow. An audible tightening sound is heard as the bow is tugged back. A large, drill-like torrent then rips from the bow.

"Oh no..." Before the arrow could hit him a tall guy with red hair appeared and took by the collar, before they could see who it was it disappeared. Beat felt a sudden feeling of the mysterious presence from the person but ignored it heading over to Blossom.

_Congratulation on becoming a warrior! _Tigerra cheered.

While the bakugans were complementing her, the rest kept quiet. They changed back and looked at each other as if wondering if they should congrate her or not.

"Guys..."

"Julie... we..." Marucho wanted to say that they did overreact with the Alice incident but its just that she was really special and seeing her like that was too hard and then they took the anger out on her.

"Julie we are sorry for overreacting and we shouldn't have taken it out on you. Its just that, Alice was..."

"No need to apologize it was also my fault to begin with" She smiled.

"Can you forgive us?" Dan asked.

She nodded.

"BUT!"

Oh no...

"I can forgive Runo and Marucho but Dan and Shun, you guys I can't forgive!"

"WHAT!" They snapped.

"Julie. You know that we overreacted so you should forgive us all!" Shun protested.

"I don't care, you Shun made me mad and Dan you broke my heart by saying those words. SO! You come with me" And was a scene they didn't want to imagine. They didn't even want to know what things she hides in her room.

"HELP!" They pleaded. But it was no use.

Until tomorrow we won't know what happened to them. If they still live.

* * *

**Hey everybody I hope you like this chapter for today or month and hope you'll read with to next time.**

**Daily questions:**

**Who do you think saved Ginga?**

**Do you want Tsubasa and Dan to meet?**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**And the perverted one ^^**

**What do you think Julie did to Dan and Shun? **

**See you next time! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Invasion! Warriors defeat!

_Now that everyone has became a warrior and the conflicts have ended between Alice and Julie, everything went as normal. Well I can't say that for Dan..._

_Lets see why.._

_And if not then?_

_Reviewers: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! _

_Well said! _^^

_On to the story!_

Sigh.

Why was this so hard? I mean taking care of a 12-year old girl. Dan thought that the illness would have gone away for a long time but its still there and it keeps getting worse.

"Wendy... why can't I cure you? What is it that I'm doing wrong?" He asked but knew that the little spirit wouldn't answer them all as she was sleeping.

_Eh.. Dan? _

"Not now Drago can't you see that I'm having problems here?" He sarcastically said.

_But its just that... _

"Drago... I told you that you can't see her so its no use trying..." Was it just him or was Drago trying to tell him something by always calling his name out.

_But Dan... your mom.._

"And what about my mom its not as if she is standing at the doo..." He slowly turned to his face over to Drago and on the same time seeing the door to his room. Open. By mom standing and was not coming in for a good morning. He froze. Hair getting messed op.

"H-H-Hey mom, how long have you been standing there?" He asked, acting as if nothing happened.

"Dan.." The first word for doomsday punishment for Dan.

"Yeah..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON A TIME LIKE THIS! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SCHOOL ITS FRIDAY FOR GOODNESS SAKE ONE DAY LEFT FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY. NOW GET YOUR CLOTH AND GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE I EXPLODE IN MILLION PIECES!" She shouted with every anger she had in her.

"Aren't you already exploding?" He asked. Obviously knowing what would happen.

"GET YOUR BUTT TO SCHOOL! NOW!" She roared.

"Yes ma'am!" He said as a soldier.

-School-

As always he came late. He went through the daily routine again. Yelling. Warning of detention. And so on and so on.

-Break-

_Now that everybody has their warrior powers why don't we celebrate a party! _

Suggested the hyper-active bakugan, Preyas.

_We don't have time for partying! We have to know when they will strike us again! _

Drago scolded.

_Take a chill-pill Dragi. _

_What? _

"Preyas is right. Take a chill-pill lets hold a little party till when Alice is released from the hospital" He said to his bakugan. He sighed once again.

"Something wrong, Dan?" Shun asked as his friend suddenly stopped.

"No, nothings wrong.." Shun didn't take that. Something was wrong and he would find out sooner or later.

_Dan... she will be alright. _

He nodded but was heard by Julie who asked about this _she._

Runo of course wanted to know about her as well. He tried to find an excuse but it didn't help, soon the two angry girls attacked him. Demanding him to tell them but he didn't say anything.

"Dan, you remember last night, DON'T YOU!?" Just by saying it gave not only Dan but Shun chills through their bodies.

"Oh yea. What happened at her place that day?" Marucho asked thinking of why they got chills all of a sudden.

"You don't wanna know.."

"Something you don't wanna go through" Shun said feeling sick by the thought of it.

"And her sister helped her with it..." Said a freaked out Shun.

Dan still had the thought in his head but later suggested

"Hey, lets go and visit Alice!"

"Why not, we haven't seen her in while" Runo said.

After school they forgot about Dan and this _she _but would come to it later and then went for Alice.

-Hospital-

"Today!" Runo happily burst out.

Alice nodded.

"Only if everything is alright and nothing is wrong anymore"

_Is Hydronaid alright?_

Skyruss asked concerned.

"Don't worry, he is just resting" She sighed in relief.

"Ohhh Skyruss~ Worried and all~" Julie teased in a romantically tone.

She hid herself in Shun's pocket not wanting them to see her blushing cheeks.

"Skyruss, geez!" Shun said.

They giggled.

"Happy to see you all okay and happy" Alice said.

"Alice..." The Subterra warrior spoke.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all this, and hope that you'll forgive me" She muttered.

"Don't worry, everybody can't be loved by anyone. Somebody will always have a hater among them so its nothing to worry about"

"Really!?" She nodded.

"ALICE!" She almost jumped onto her. Thanking her many times and on the same time hugging her.

"Its alright. Now can you please let go" She didn't have to say it the first time, Runo was already trying to get her off.

"Thanks for visiting and when I get release me can all fight as a team, right?" They agreed, they though of it getting enough and went home saying their last goodbye to Alice.

-On the way home-

"I am so happy to have made up with Alice!" Julie happily announced.

"You shouldn't have hated her from the start" Dan muttered.

"Yes but still" Shun said clearly to the incident.

"Stop sticking together!"

"Make us" They said on the same time.

While they were arguing, a vibration was heard from the Haos warriors left pocket. She reached into it and took it op pressing on the button to answer.

"Hello?"

_Hey Runo! Its me Rex!_

"Oh, hey Rex. Why are you calling at a time like this?"

_Well, first I wanted to ask about Alice?_

"She's fine, she will maybe be released today"

_Good. I have some news. We are changing the name. _

"Changing the name?"

_We are changing from The PunkDuel to the Sun Infinity._

"Sun Infinity!?"

"What is it, Runo?" Dan asked, curious of the conversation between her and the person.

"Yea, is it a _boy_?" Julie sang in a way for teasing her and Dan.

"NO!" She snapped.

_It seems that you have trouble but maybe tomorrow at the studio? _

"Yeah alright, when should we meet?"

Right there, Dan snapped, Julie gossiped, Marucho and Shun were just shocked. A date! With who?

"Alright then, see ya"

"Oh yea, Ruuunooo~~" Julie started but was cut of by Runo who said that it wasn't something like that and that it wasn't only her, Alice was in it too.

"Alice!?" Shun broke out in shock. Which shocked actually them all.

_Since when did you care? _

Preyas asked.

"Well, she could have told us" He whispered, clearly embarrassed by his action.

_But its love as you human say. _

Skyruss said

Runo sighed and started on a new topic with:

"I wish we could have been there a bit longer" Runo said.

"Well she also needs rest so-" Dan was cut of as a huge explosion took place at the center of Wardington. Not only that but the sky suddenly turned grey with the clouds in circling together.

"What's happening!?"

-Town-

Everybody were gasping and gossiping. You could hear people asking and answering what was happening and it maybe just was a storm on the way. But it couldn't be a storm if six human bodies were hovering in the storm-like weather.

Who are they? What were they doing? What's going to happen? Were the question that was being heard everywhere.

A girl standing to the left with aureolin colored hair lifted her right arm and huge thunder stormed down the town, hitting the building and even people. The town people fled in fright of getting killed. The children were crying shouting mom and dad. The teenagers ran over to their friends, scared of running alone. The adults tried helping the children escape and on the same time them selves.

Dan and the others tried getting a view of the situation. But it was very clear of what was happening. Dan looked at the others which nodded.

"Lets go!"

"Right!"

**KAIHOU!**  
_Release!_

**Nova no pawā!**  
_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_Nova Beat!_

**Zephyros no pawā!**  
_Power of Ventus!_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**Rumina no pawā!**  
_Power of Haos!_

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm!_

**Akua no pawā!**  
_Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua!_

**___Sabutera_****_ no pawā!_**_  
Power of Subterra!_

Her body is covered in brown light. Her hair turns to bright brown, styled in a high ponytail tied with a ruset bow and a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of brown. Her outfit is mainly light brown and white, with bronze lining. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned bronze/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a white layer under the brown Her boots are knee-length, a white sole and small flowers at the heels.

_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana_

_Sabutera __Burossamu!_

"STOP!" Beat yelled. They glanced down at the awaiting warriors and dashed down to them. But noticed that one was missing. One of them and it was a girl with purple hair teleported away. But they didn't notice

_'Fast!'_

Beat luckily dodged the punch he was about to receive from the leader. Everybody went their separate ways from there.

-Beat's fight-

He started by creating a huge fire-like tornado but before he could shoot he got struck in the stomach. Pain. Not only pain but his fists were like metal! Was his magic involved with making his body parts to metal? He didn't know, right now he had to focus on stopping himself but...

Crash!

He was almost being pushed into a glass building hitting and crushing everything to pieces.

Slam.

He slammed his back at the wall at last. He was already out of energy but he had to fight, he glanced over at the enemy who was on the way and thought of a plan before starting the battle.

-Windy's fight-

Slash.

Crash.

Slam.

CLASH!

**_Shiroi_ _kaze..._  
**_White wind..._

Windy began to collect a mini wind spinning whirl. He unleashed at the black-haired foe and as a fog surrounded him, he slammed his hands together making the fog squish the foe, making him unable to breath and on the same time finishing his spell name with:

_**Suramu!  
**Slam! _

As he thought that it was a little save, he slowly tried seeing inside of the fog but surprised by the guy still standing there unharmed and aimed a green lazer beam which hit him dead on, sending him flying, screaming, away.

-Sunshine's fight-

_**Mikadzuki Burasutā! **  
Crescent Blaster! _

She formed a crescent and shot it at the girl that started the thunder and most of the chaos in the town. The girl dodged it but saw that it was a following type so she thought of flying some rounds to see if it still was following her and it was sooner or later Sunshine added one more making it complete.

The girl couldn't flee forever and let her get stroke. Sunshine smirked. She knew that the enemy would think that if it hit her it would be over but that was only one piece the other still remains active.

The girl was once again hit as she was still damaged from the first and was sent flying to a building. Sunshine isn't a girl you would mess with!

-Aqua's fight-

Aqua was a bit unsure and scared. He didn't know how to fight and it was a human, a human with massive strength with and amount of magic.

He couldn't do this. He needed the others, just one...

The enemy started by shooting multi shots of water which was impossible fore Aqua to dodge.

Blood.

Too much blood...

The red liquid dripped down his body and he was on the edge on losing conscious but until he heard his bakugan partner shout for him he straighten himself up again and set up his guard.

The enemy already knew his weakness and went after that. Materiel art. Oh uh. Doesn't look good for Aqua.

"Don't take me lightly!" He exclaimed.

-Blossom's fight-

_**Chikyū rippā! **  
Earth Ripper! _

Blossom collects earth from the ground and creates a ripper like weapon. She dashed and tried slicing the opponent but she kept missing the competitor didn't have any trouble she even had her eyes closed but soon she, with a powerful leg, kicked the ripper and on the same time breaking it and then gave a her one in the stomach.

She then seeing her on her way down shot a couple of explosive earth balls at her making it explode on her way down.

-Hospital-

Alice was quiet worried... Ok. Darn worried! First the storm and now the news says that six people where flying in the sky.

"I hope the others are okay" She worriedly said.

_They should be fine maybe its just a strong Destroyer. _

"I hope you are right" She tugged on her shirt, wanting to help them but she couldn't.

_'Shun... Dan... Marucho... Julie... RUNO!'_

-Fight-

The warriors wasn't really having the win it was quite the opposite.

They were hurt.

Blood spilling from their now beat up body.

Their vision was getting blur...

The bakugans were damaged too, when ever the warriors take damage the bakugans will take slight damage from it but they were almost done so...

Scars.

Open wounds.

Red liquid.

The foes went forward. Looking at their miserable bodies. They all started to create a energy ball. Beat glanced one more time at the leader.

Those eyes...

That hair...

He tried reaching his hand out not knowing why but he just wanted to. It was as if he reached for his hand, and that it was opposite of what was happening. Him about to fire a mega energy ball and him who giving up.

_Tsubasa... _

Was the last word from the Nova warrior before being struck down by the five's energy beams, falling unconscious and submitted to his defeat with the rest...

_The warriors... for the first time... defeated... _

* * *

**YO! Hope you like it I put alot of work into this so I hope you enjoyed it and that the fighting scenes were alright ^^**

**Question:**

**Who do you think the enemy is? **

**Daily Question:**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sayonara *winks***


	11. Chapter 11

Recovery!

_Last time on Bakugan: The warriors encountered their worst enemy up til now, as most of them got the upper-hand they finished it off with a sonic beam which not only defeated the warriors but their bakugans too.._

_Lets see what happens. And if not then..._

_You better watch out.._

-Hospital-

"Hydronaid, I'm worried..." Alice quietly said but didn't get a respond, she looked to her partner sitting at her lap facing left and that was pointing to the window.

"Hydronaid" She followed his direction and encountered a girl with long, dark orchid colored hair, reaching down to her rear almost. She gasped.

She is seen wearing a white swallow-tailed jacket with wide cuffs with black accents. It is layered over a black shirt with dusky-purple accents on the cuffs and collar. The skirt she wears is the same color as the accents of her shirt, and is lined with white. She wears black tights cut with a purple diamond pattern and heels.

She couldn't jump from the bed and transform, the doctors and nurses would notice.

"I'm not here to fight" She simply said, she had a cold expression on her face. Her eyes showed nothing, nothing at all, happiness, sadness, even emptiness. You couldn't describe she was... indescribable.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Alice asked careful not to let her guard down. She kept staring at her with those eyes. In a split second Alice thought that maybe she wasn't coming for a fight but tot tell her something.

"Your friends has been defeated, you are the only one left to fight" She coldly announced.

"What?..."

"You heard me. They have been defeated and are now outside there dying. Our job here is done as soon as they have achieved the Jewels from your comrades.." Alice gulped waiting for her answer.

_We'll come after you..._

Gasp.

"Thats all I have to say, there's no other way then to surrounder" She was on her way to the window, the place where she came in from.

"We will never give up!"

From her shoulder, she looked deep into Alice's eye. The strange thing is that Alice is not afraid of any Nightmare warrior not even Lord of Darkness even though she haven't encountered him but this time she her heart was beating. Fast. As if the girl was about to attack her but she just stayed there. Hydronaid didn't have anything to say cause like Alice he was stiff and couldn't get anything out.

"Alice, I'm just trying to warn you" She simply said. How did she know her name? Why is she so mysterious?

"How do you know my name?" She whispered, afraid of her reaction.

"A enemy should always know he/she's opponent" She quietly said.

"Then, what is your name?"

"I mustn't tell. I'm your enemy, you should know it yourself" And with that sentence she was gone, leaving the window open and letting the breeze fill the room.

Her voice was so, pure... She was a person you wouldn't mess with.

-Wardington-

Light.

A bright light shined upon the warriors face but they were just regular teenagers. From the car a woman with short, brown hair.

"Dan..." She cried down, no, she could almost not breath by the scene of her only son hurt on the floor badly with his friends and of course their parents were shocked as hell and tried calling out for them. Marucho's mom, Kia, said that they shouldn't be mourning over their child and get to the hospital.

-Hospital-

They had found a room for them all to be in and that was the room where Alice was set in. Room 212. Alice was asleep by the time they arrived and was in shock more then she was when she met the mysterious girl, seeing her friends in the same room all of a sudden and badly wounded with their parents standing by their side, while her grandfather was questioning her of her condition and how it happened as he wasn't of believing the others.

The doctors had checked their blood pressure + heart pressure and it didn't look too good. Their heart's pounding were slow and low. Their blood pressure were beating way too fast. It was as if their body had endured a painful treatment, which they had but they just didn't know.

-Dan's mind-

_Where am I? _

_**He asked himself, the only thing in his sight was darkness** **and **__**different screens showing, him with his friends fighting and it stopped by the time they first met the mysterious warriors. **_

_What are those?_

_**Suddenly everything became bright and he witnessed a little girl sobbing... He got a closer look and saw that it was Wendy! **  
_

_WENDY! _

_**He ran over to her. He slowly sat besides her and asked why she was crying but she didn't respond. He tried to massage her back but she was moved away. **_

_Wendy, let me help you. Why are you avoiding me? _

_**But the sobs didn't stop. Sooner or later the girl stood up and looked Dan in the eyes. She later asked who he was and he was in shock to her say that as they had been close friends. He tried to convince her that he was Dan, the guy who would save her from The Nightmare's but she didn't respond and said that she once knew a guy that was named the same but he was long gone. **_

_What? _

_**She then said that he shouldn't lie and tell her the truth.**_

_**Who is he? **_

_It's me, DAN!_

_STOP LYING!_

_Wendy..._

_You may look like him, sound like him, act like him... _

_**She couldn't deny it, it was him but something was wrong, for some reason she didn't want to believe him.**  
_

_Wendy... I am-_

_I know! You are Dan-san but what happened... You were defeated... I tried to call for you but you didn't respond I thought you were gone and then some people took you to a place where other people were hurt too. _

_**It must have been his parents. **_

_Wendy, there's something called death and unconscious. Death is when you aren't alive, you don't a have a soul and not able to breath but being unconscious is like taking a nap for a while and then you'll wake up._

_Really? So you are not dead?_

_I'm not. I'm just unconscious nothing more, and besides do you really think that I would break the promise?_

_**She shook her head. **  
_

_Wendy, I won't give up on saving you._

_Really?_

_**He nodded. **  
_

_How is your illness?_

_Its gone._

_Really?!_

_**She simply nodded and was quickly taken by his huge arms encircling around her. **_

_Dan-san._

_Thanks god._

_Oh, Dan-san shouldn't you be waking up?_

_Oh yea. But what about the others?_

_Don't worry, I'll take care of it._

_**He was a bit unsure but he entrusted it in her. **  
_

_See ya._

_Bye bye. And now time to wake everybody else up._

_-_Hospital-

The brown-haired boy, Dan, slowly opened his eyes shocking his parent and the doctors. How could he recover so fast? But it wasn't only him the others had woke at some point too. As the doctor checked their body, everything was alright, their skeletal's hadn't broken anything. They were fully recovered.

The doctors had checked for the second time and they were alright and they could even walk normally. This was unbelievable in just one day they had recovered fast.

"Oha~~ Dan~" His mom gave him a huge bear hug, not wanting to let go. She was so glad for her son to still breath, talk, be alive.. He kept saying that it was ok but it wasn't for her, she was so worried. Her son not coming home. It was weird. But she just couldn't stop her tears from falling. It was the same with the others, they were relieved over their child not dying.

Some time later and they were released, the parents insisted them on taking them home but the denied and told them that the storm is gone so they don't need to worry. They calmed down and let them go.

-Forest-

"Why are we here, Dan?" Alice asked as she looked around the environment as the others.

"I don't know, I just feel that its a good place to chillax" He said.

_Dan, is there something that you aren't telling us? _

Skyruss asked as she felt something weird about this place. He looked at her from his shoulder and said.

_Can't we enjoy a peaceful walk in the forest? _

She didn't say anything, maybe she was just overreacting.

_Sorry, its just after what happened I have been feeling weird._

_Don't have to be, we all have experienced our defeat, we just have to stand up and try again. _

Drago said as she tried to encourage her.

_Your maybe right._

_Ohh~ Since when did you become the romantic guy?_

Preyas asked in a teasing tone.

_SHUT IT! _

HAHAHA!

Suddenly a swift of wind breezed at them and as Dan looked forward he saw the same people, the people they fought and lost to. By just lifting their hand, they took their guards.

"EVERYBODY!" Dan yelled.

"RIGHT!"

**_KAIHOU! _**_  
Release!_

**_Nova no pawā!  
_**_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_Nova Beat!_

**_Dākuon no_**_** pawā! **  
Power of Darkus!_

Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody!_

**__****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**___Rumina no _****________****pawā!**___  
_Power of Haos!

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm!_

_****__Kaihou! __Akua no____ paw__**ā!**  
Release! Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua!_

**_KAIHOU! __Sabutera_****_ no pawā!_**_  
Release! Power of Subterra!_

Her body is covered in brown light. Her hair turns to bright brown, styled in a high ponytail tied with a ruset bow and a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of brown. Her outfit is mainly light brown and white, with bronze lining. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned bronze/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a white layer under the brown Her boots are knee-length, a white sole and small flowers at the heels.

_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana_

_Sabutera __Burossamu! _

"What do you want!?" Beat demanded getting ready for safety's sake.

"W-"

"Would you really think that we would let you speak!" Blossom shouted.

**_Chijō Seiun Katto!_**_  
Ground Nebula Cut! _

She collects earth and turns it into a pencil formed nebula and fires it at the enemy but the one she was against purified it just by snapping her fingers.

"How?" She asked in shock.

The dark orchid hair colored girl caught Melody's eyes. and she gasped.

"Are you alright? Melody?" Rhythm asked and she slowly nodded not unsure to say what happened earlier.

The girl snapped her fingers and for a second they couldn't move.

"Now we will be able to talk with out getting disturbed" The leader said. He went forward.

He came to Beat and took him by the jaw. Beat was a bit frighten but had to hid it. He came closer to his ears.

_You better keep away from Wendy. _

Were the words being whispered in his ear and by that he gulped, was he by any chance...Tsubasa?

"T-Tsubasa?" Was the word escaping from the Nova warriors mouth.

"Dan." He said.

"I will save her no matter what!" He roared.

"Then I will be stopping you no matter what, she belongs to me, you don't understand how she feels. How her past has been. And. What she is afraid of doing"

His eyes widen. Afraid of doing?

"Thats all" He turned his back and with the leaves circling around them they disappeared in a zing.

By that time the warriors were able to move their body parts.

"Dan, what did he say to you that made you so surprised?" Runo asked changing back.

"Nothing, please don't ask further about this. You wouldn't understand" He said and flew away.

"Dan..."

-Beat-

_Dan... What will you do? _

"I will fight. I will fight for her freedom and he will not be able to stop me. Nobody will be able to stop me. Wendy is a girl that needs what she wants. I know that she has done so many good things to people but haven't gotten anything back but that will change...

_I swear..._

* * *

**I hope you liked today's chapter! ^^**

**Thanks for the nice reviews. I'm so happy I didn't know that it was that good but i'm proud of myself for making it so good so you would enjoy it and have the chance to write about it. Thanks.**

**Questions:**

**What do you want Dan and Tsubasa to do next?**

**Would you like a battle between them and for the others again?**

**Daily Question:**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sayonara *winks***


	12. Chapter 12

What happened?! New students? Who?

-Morning-

_ZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz_

Dan, as always, was sleeping as loud as ever, with his mouth wide open and his saliva running down, while his alarm clock trying its best to wake him up so that his mother wouldn't crash in, and wake him + the neighbors, but as it tried it made it even worse.

His Bakugan partner woke up sooner after getting this annoying alarm ringing through his ears and then went into his dream and therefore made him wake up. Drago slowly glanced around the room and found everything normal but just his annoying partner making it impossible to think with his annoying snoring!

_DAN! WAKE UP! BEFORE I BURN YOUR __TONGUE!_

A flinch was the only respond. Drago tried many times but it wouldn't work, before he jumped down and went into his mouth he heard the door, from the living room, open and Dan's mom was talking to somebody which sounded like a girl, younger then Dan.

He then heard foot steps and it was heading towards the room. He quickly jumped to down from Dan and pretended to be a mini elastic ball and on the same time get a glance of the person.

As the door opened, he witnessed a petite girl, with long black hair, reaching her waist, pale skin, she had bangs one on the right and left were tied up in a small ponytail extending in front of her face. She wore a a loose fitting dress and remains barefoot.

And boy, she was cute!

She slowly walked over to Dan, lay her hand on his chest, and began to carefully shake him. Some time went and he was slowly waking from his dream about cake, chips, burger and other junk food.

"Wha... what do you want, mom? Its not even time for school..." He lazily said.

"Dan-san..."

"Wendy... what? Wait til its morning..."

"Wendy! Did he wake up?" A woman from downstairs yelled.

"Not yet! Kuso-san"

"Unbelievable.." She mumbled. She lay her knife down and went upstairs.

"DAN! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE A GUEST!" Just by walking in he got chills, after the yell, he quickly stood from his bed and tried his best to stay awake.

"Wendy... My mom can see you..." He said in a confused tone. I mean, his mother was standing right besides her and she even caressed her cheek (Well, they were smooth as a new born's baby, almost)

"What are you talking about, Dan? She came here not long ago, telling me that you two new eachother" She explained.

"Dan-san... Its me, Wendy" She quietly spoke and there he fully awoke.

"ITS REALLY YOU! But what happened to you?!" He's mother told them that she would be downstairs making breakfast and that Dan should get ready for school and for the first time be there on time.

-On the way to school-

"First time I get here on time" Dan said while trying to stop himself from yawning as he had done that since they went out.

"Dan-san... What are we doing today?" Wendy asked as she tried to get hold of his hand. He smiled by her cute attempt, he took his hand from his pocket and held onto her hand as if her being his little sister and scared of letting go and get lost.

"Well, we are going to school, which is boring.." He explained looking into the sky.

"Oh yea, Drago this is Wendy" He just remembered that now when everybody could see Wendy, he would of course introduce her to the people he had told, which was Drago.

Drago popped onto his shoulder and greeted Wendy but she didn't reply.

"Wendy, what's wrong? Oh, don't worry he is also one of my friends" He said as she maybe only spoke to the people Dan were friends with.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Wendy" She kindly greeted back.

Dan could only chuckle by the innocent voice running from her mouth.

"Dan-san?"

"Don't worry, its nothing"

-At school-

"She is so cute!" Julie said in high pitched tone.

"Don't yell, she's still getting used to you guys" He explained as after Julie spoke, Wendy hid behind him, avoiding everybody's eyes.

"Sorry..."

"How come she is allowed to be in this school when not even being student nor understanding the things we do?" Runo asked curious of knowing, Dan then explained that they had spoken with the principal and after some begging and forcing and more begging he let her stay for as long as she wanted

"Wendy, you don't need to be scared, they won't do anything" He explained as she looked as if not wanting to show herself again, after he said that, their class teacher came in and told them the news about Wendy being their _ special guest_ which they laughed at.

"Dan san, why are they laughing?" She asked.

"Because you are funny" He chuckled. She looked at him as if not knowing what he was talking about.

Their teacher got ready for roll call but gave the rest a last chance before starting, and as always Tyson, who was the one always came in, panting and was always seen with his cheeks bright red (It's winter just so you know).

"OKAY! ROLL CALL!"

Kuso Danma!

_Yes._

_Misaki Runo._

_Yes._

_Gehabich Alice._

_Yes._

_Kazami Shun.  
_

_Yes._

_Marukura Marucho._

_Yes._

_Higurashi Nene._

_Yes._

_Makimoto Julie.__  
_

- At last-

_Kuso Wendy_

_..._

"Wendy?"

Right there Wendy responded with a, what.

"Aren't you going to answer?" She politely asked.

"But I'm not from this class" She quietly said.

"If you are in this class room, then you are part of this class" Dan explained.

"Really?" He nodded.

-After school-

-Dan's room-

"Hey, Wendy, you want to see some TV?" Dan suggested as he had for once, made his homework and cleaned his room and didn't have anything have anything else to do and besides, he haven't listened/seen to the Sun Infinities songs or music videos.

"TV?" She asked, confused. Dan told her to come over to him and seat on the sofa while he goes and fixes some things up for them to eat. When he came back, he turned the TV on and went to channel: Music of all times.

The man in the TV announced that they would be hearing a lot of cool songs from our awesome pop stars around the world. The first that was up was a girl named Swaggie Alicia or just Alicia with the song Ready or Not, that also is in the famous teenage duel, Sun Infinity.

_I'm the kind girl  
Who doesn't say a world  
Who sits at the curb  
And waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight_

I caught you staring at me  
And i was thinking clearly  
Now i'm like a bee  
And i'm hunting for the honey  
And i'm kinda shy but you super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh  
And hit the gas quick

_..._

_Ready or Not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song ?  
Just sing it la la la la la la la  
And I find you  
Ready or Not  
Ready or not  
(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready Or not  
(ooooooh)  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not, whoa)  
Ready or Not  
(ready or not, ready or not or not or not not )  
Ready or Not. _

Wendy was amazed by the girl singing like an shining an angel and the light was just shining upon her hair and face, and the teens who were in there looked so happy. They were all just so happy in the video. She would really want to do the same if she got the chance but... she couldn't.

Dan noticed that her expression, it changed from happy to sad and he took the chance and asked.

"It's just that I want to do the same things as you do, Dan-san. But I can't" She lowered her head and tried to hold her tears from streaming down her baby-like cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You are like us" He said.

She slowly shook her head.

"Dan-san you don't understand, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm scared. I have powers that I'm afraid of using" That made Dan think back to the time where the Nightmare warriors came but not to fight just to tell them or rather Dan to keep away from Wendy.

"Wendy, tell me. What are you afraid of doing?" He was curious of this. Not only because it was bothering her but because it had something to do with power, power can be dangerous, power can be peaceful but power will always come to an end.

"I-I, please I don't want to talk about it" She quietly said, lowing her bangs so that they would cover her face.

"Wendy..." He whispered but later got a smile on the face.

"Fine, I can't force you to tell me" He said leaning on the sofa, while having leaning his head on his hands. He looked at the surprised expression on her face.

"What's with that face, smile!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Dan-san..."

-Night-

-Nightmare warriors mansion-

"How come they defeated them when we didn't!?" Shouted an annoyed Ginga.

"What did you expect? It's Tsubasa and them we are talking about, they can beat the almighty Lord of Darkness if they wanted" Takayuki spoke up, clearly annoyed as well for losing at his first attempt.

"How dare you compare Master to _those_ I mean, they were just lucky!" He snapped.

"But think about it, Ginga, they have completed every mission they had and never failed just once" Rika, who even agreed for once with Takayuki.

"What about you, Kouga?" Ginga asked as he clearly wanted support but Kouga didn't answer. Instead he just headed for his room.

-Kouga-

_'How do they do it? How can they complete every mission they are assigned for? I really wanna know. Are they even human?'_ He kept asking those question until he suddenly heard giggling from Tsubasa's room. He leaned his ear to the door and heard a girl who giggling and laughing. He later heard Tsubasa speak and it didn't sound like the cold and heartless guy it sounded like a warm and handsome guy.

-Room-

"And what did he then say?" Tsubasa asked while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Don't laugh Tsubasa-san, he's a really nice guy and I would really want you guys to be friends" As Wendy finished he stopped himself from laughing and asked why she was so obsessed of them being friends.

"Because, you remind me of brothers! I want you two to get along and fight alongside each not against each other?"

"Wendy..." He looked her in the eyes and saw that she was serious and that made him consider Dan as a friend more then a enemy, he then remembered back to the time thy fought.

_Flashback_

_The fire warrior once again crashed into a building. Making it fall apart, he looked up and saw the leader waiting for him to fight._

_He slowly freed himself from the stone building and shot a fireball at Tsubasa but he dodged it with ease, he then came closer and tried kicking his face but was blocked and punched in the stomach and thrown into a bus stop. Tsubasa rushed down to him but from the smoke that surrounded the bus stop he couldn't see if he was preparing a attack so he just stopped._

_From the smoke multi of fireballs were shot at him he was able to dodge some of them but was hit by the last one and punched in the face by Beat, who appeared out of no where, from there he was kicked at the waist and then received a bunch of punches and kicks from the damaged Beat._

_At the end of the combat Beat fired his Raining Fire at him making him crash down on the ground making a deep hole in the ground._

_As Beat thought that he scored the victory, Tsubasa came from the ground panting. Before he could attack Beat asked:_

_"Do you know a guy named Tsubasa?" _

_Tsubasa's eyes widen, where did he know him from._

_"My friend Wendy said that he's a really nice guy despite being on the bad side and I wanted to know if you knew him, you see I don't know if she told him about me but I am Dan and I really want to be friends with him!" _

_Gasp._

_"Wendy... So are you the guy who Wendy keeps talking about..." He whispered. He turned his bare hand into a fist and fiercely attacked the Fire mage._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He demanded but inside he felt this strange feeling and it was warm, he felt that this guy didn't make fun, he meant every word in that sentence but what really confused him was that a enemy wanted to be friends with another enemy, why? He never experienced i before._

_"NEVER!" _

_After he responded they both made a powerful clash with their fist, which send them flying back._

_End of flashback_

He once again got that strange feeling. He was shocked that somebody wanted to be his friend but the big problem was that his mission is to annihilate them not befriends with them.

"Tsubasa is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He suddenly responded but on the same time realized that she had been calling out from him in a while.

"Is something wrong" She asked concerned. He shook his head and said that he would consider becoming Dan's friend but that it would take some time.

"Really?" She gladly asked.

He nodded.

"Thanks Tsubasa-san!" She hugged him feeling happy inside, by hearing it from him and now it was to Dan and she hoped that he would be friends with him as well.

-Next day-

Everything was normal expect for the huge Destroyer destroying and stealing the Lights of every innocent person it passed. It was Ginga once again and this time he wouldn't fail. As the Destroyer was about to steal the light of a little girl a fireball out of no where was shot at it.

"Who do you think you are, attacking and stealing other people' light!" A boy shouted.

"I've been waiting you!" Ginga said as he looked at the direction the voice came from and there he saw six people with different kinds of costume hovering in the sky and on the same had gotten ready for battle.

"Now lets get started!"

-Later-

_**Bakugan!**_

_****__**Hi o amegafuru!  
**__Raining Fire!_

_____********__****__****______Nagareboshi!  
____Shooting Star!_

_____********__Kaze tatsumaki__** surasshu!**  
__Wind Tornado Slash!_

_**Nisshō shinsen!  
**Sunshine Fresh!_

**_Mizu no tatsumaki_**_!  
Water Tornado!_

_****__Chikyū safaia yajirushi!__  
Earth Sapphire Arrow!_

Once again the Bakugan went into the air, vanished with 6 jewels coming down to them.

"When will you give up, Gin?" Beat teasingly asked.

"SHUT UP!"

-At school-

As roll call ended, Teruko announced of 6 new students transferring to this school and are attending this class. After that information 6 people came in and that was were everything went wrong for the warriors...

* * *

**Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed today's chapter and I'm sorry for not being on for so long ad hope that you still read my story and if you do then thank you very much and for the reviewes and favorites and followers.**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Sayonara ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Wendy's gone! The fights begin!

_Last time on Bakugan: Having lost for the first time against The Nightmare and thereafter lost their jewels. After their recovery they encounted the Nightmare Warriors, the leader, Beat was after threaten if he was to touch Wendy again but that didn't stop him from saving her from the Nightmares. Later on they fought against Ginga and won, as the teacher announced the new students they got a shock from seeing the faces._

_Lets see what happens or else..._

_You better watch out!_

-Class-

"Tsubasa...san" Whispered the 12-year old girl who was sitting on Dan's lap.

The class, expect for the six warriors gossiped about the new students, some people told other people that they would like to date the girls and boys and some would just want to befriend them and then take a shot.

"No... Why...?" Whispered the completely stunned Dan.

The rest were just speechless. Their thoughts were soon interrupted as Wendy suddenly went from Dan's lap and onto hugging the new transferred.

"Wendy, what are you doing!?" A shocked Dan asked.

A new gossip started in the class right after she hugged the new transferred student.

"Tsubasa-san! But, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to learn" He simply answered with a smile, she just smiled back hugging him even more.

"Well that was a surprise..-" The teacher whispered and started again "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She politely asked. They nodded and began.

"My name is Tsubasa"

He was a tall guy with flame red-like hair which was sat up and his hair reached down to his neck. He wore a black arm-less jacket reaching his chest but going a bit down with red highlights, and under that he wore a red T-shirt with a Phoenix design going from the bottom and around the shirt to the top. He then wore black pants with a chain chained to it and red shoes.

"What's your last name?" A girl from the surrounded crowd asked.

"Well, that I can't tell. I don't really share my last name with people. Please understand" He said with the innocents voice he could get.

"Of course of course, I understand" And the respond she received was a smile which made her heart beat.

"My name is Anezuki Subaru"

She was a medium tall girl with long, dark orchid colored hair reaching down her rear and maybe more. She was seen in a amethyst shirt with a azure colored jacket reaching her chest. She then wore light purple tights worn over white shorts reaching her lap but higher. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had three clips on the right side and wore flat shoes.

"I'm called Kawazumi Ryou"

He was as tall as Tsubasa maybe centimeters taller. He was a black-haired guy who had he's bangs flat on the left eye while leaving his chest-length hair fall. He had a arsenic colored jacket that was made from Kapper Creation which was zipped and he wore black leather-like trousers with green shoes.

"Hey, I'm Zakaruma Hinata"

She was a girl with golden colored hair tied in two low pony-tails. She wore a bright yellow shirt as underwear and a cut-armed aureolin colored shirt on top with a the sign Friendship, its design was made flat on the shirt. She is then seen with fat white tights with yellow knee length boots. Her height is the same a Subaru's and wore two hair clips on the left side.

"YO! My name is Okuma Yuu"

He was somewhat a not so tall guy, he had brandies blue colored hair, had high bangs. He wore a purple shirt with a blue jacket covering it while having a strange hat on which looked like a water drop but it still looked strange and then he wore tight white pants with white shoes and blue highlights.

"And I'm the last, hey, may name is Taira Gin"

She was a silver but a little lighter haired girl that wore diamond shaped earrings and a complete grey dress covered in glimmer which made it shine to the lights welcome and then she had grey colored tights with white boots.

"Alright, thanks for the introduction but before we start then do you know any of these people?" She asked them. Tsubasa looked at her and said yes and asked if he could speak with Dan in a private room.

-Private room-

"What do you want?" Dan harshly demanded but what he didn't expect for was that the enemy reached his hand out for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"You asked if you wanted to be my friend, right?" Dan was still out of his mind, when did he ask his enemy, again his ENEMY to be friends.

"When we fought, you asked for me to be friends but I didn't reply"

_Flashback_

_As Beat thought that he scored the victory, Tsubasa came from the ground panting. Before he could attack Beat asked:_

_"Do you know a guy named Tsubasa?"_

_Tsubasa's eyes widen, where did he know him from._

_"My friend Wendy said that he's a really nice guy despite being on the bad side and I wanted to know if you knew him, you see I don't know if she told him about me but I am Dan and I really want to be friends with him!"_

_Gasp. _

_End of flashback_

"A-A-Are you Tsubasa?" He asked in between his stuttering.

Tsubasa nodded.

"But, won't you be in trouble? I mean, I'm you're my enemy"

"Don't worry, me and my friends are just pretending to be your friends while I really am your friend. And besides, Wendy even suggested the idea of me being your friend and it wasn't so bad"

Dan agreed. That girl was not only a girl, she was quite special, she suggested the idea of them being allies and here they are talking, no weapons, no hitting or punching, just talking like normal friends.

"I would like to be you friend!" He said taking hold of the hand that was waiting for him to accept.

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean, what could happen?"

"You're right, should we go back?"

"Alright"

-After school-

After school Dan and Tsubasa became close friends, Dan offered Tsubasa an invitation to his house but sadly he was denied but was happy to at least be his friend. Wendy was still living with Dan as Tsubasa had this feeling that if he takes her with him, something would happen to her.

-Dan's house-

"Wendy?" Dan asked. Ever since they came home she had been acting strange, the first thing she did was run the whole way to Dan's room, she didn't bother coming down for dinner or even watch TV.

Dan's mom told him to check on her but when he stepped into the cold atmosphere surrounding the room, he found the window wide open, no sign of Wendy, everything was empty and lonely...

"WENDY!" Dan snapped, he looked around but he couldn't find her, she was gone...

He hurried downstairs and search for her but was stopped by his parents, he tried to explain himself but they wouldn't listen. The reason EVERY parent denied their child from going out in the night was because of supernatural powers that made them disappear into nothingness, nobody knew where they were but they just disappeared and they wouldn't be found ever again...

It happened one time a little girl around the age of 4-5 and her older brother 7-9, the little girl realized that her ball was gone and went out to find it but not alone, with her older brother but when they arrived it was only the ball that was seen, the siblings were gone...

The police searched everywhere but there were no sign of them, their friends, family and even parents didn't know them, they were forgotten... _forever..._

"But mom, Wendy is gone!" Dan snapped at her, he was a little shocked over snapping at his mom like that but what mostly shocked him was the answer:

_Wendy, Wendy who? _

"What do you mean by "Wendy who?" Wendy, the girl that visited me not so long ago, the girl that follows me to school" But still nothing, he couldn't believe his own ears, that they had forgotten about Wendy, but it must have been the mysterious power lying in the night but still... Should he wait til next morning? Or should he find her while his parents are sleeping but the problem was, the disappearing, if he disappears what will happen to him? Will he be forgotten or not?

He asked Drago, if he could remember her but he didn't know who it was and called him an idiot afterwards, he went online asking his friends but no answer.

'_Why can't they remember her?'_ He thought that he had asked everybody but there was one he missed. Tsubasa.

He was lucky to have gotten his number. He typed them and was waiting for him to answer.

_Hello?_

Yes! Tsubasa?

_Dan?_

Tsubasa, something terrible happened!

_What is it?_

Wendy is gone!

_WHAT!_

When she came home, she stayed in the room for so long so i checked up on her but when i opened the door she was gone, she must have climbed out from the window.

_But why?_

I don't know, she didn't say anything and she looked well to me. And the worst part is that nobody remembers her.

_Remembers? You mean they don't know who she is?_

Yea, because long ago a girl and her brother disappeared in the night as they tried tot find their ball and the day after they were forgotten.

_Then, are you telling me that Wendy disappeared!?_

Yea...

_But! But we must find her!_

What will happen if we disappeared? How are we then going to find her, lets wait till next day.

_Okay, see ya!_

See ya!

As Dan dropped the phone and thought that Tsubasa had fallen asleep, he was wrong...

-Tsubasa-

"You really think that it will stop me from finding her?" Tsubasa stood from his chair and was about to leave the mansion until a girl stepped into the room.

"Subaru?"

"Tsubasa... Where are you going?" She quietly asked, he turned only his head and saw her in her violet nightgown reaching her shin, she wrapped her hands around her arms as the cold breeze touched her warm and sensitive body.

"I'm just taking a little walk" She looked at him with those eyes again, those eyes that makes you admit any lie you hide behind the words you spilled out.

"Okay, I'm in a search for Wendy but you probably don't know her as the others doesn't too"

"Wendy? Of course I know her, you're like her older brother" She answered with a warm smile.

"But how, Dan told me that a lit-"

"I know, the story is fake, the children were kidnapped by the Nightmare and Samuel (Lord of Darkness) erased their memories"

He now fully turned around.

"So, Wendy hasn't disappeared?" She shook her head, she told him that if she comes with she will help him search for her but he denied but later was reminded of something between him and Subaru and later agreed, he waited til she got ready and headed for their search for Wendy.

-Next day-

_Still gone..._

_They couldn't find her..._

_Where could she have gone?..._

_Wendy..._

Dan didn't know what to do, he couldn't get in contact with Tsubasa anymore, and his companies self didn't know, he and another girl hadn't been seen since last night they explained, Dan still wondered if they had gone out in search for her but maybe they would just have teleported to another place, but he was still in doubt.

_'Tsubasa...'_ He thought while gazing into the baby blue sky.

-Unknown Realm-

_CLASH!_

_Tsubasa and Subaru._

_vs._

_Unknown creatures._

They had been battling since they left Wardington and into a realm where Wendy could have disappeared to, and since then they had fought against many foes. Foes that they had never seen. Foes with skills that could never be predicted. They were predictable and strong.

"AH!" Subaru once again screamed by a fatal hit at the waist. She was headed straight into a tree until Tsubasa, in time, caught her.

Tsubasa took a look at Subaru and she was badly damaged, she wouldn't be able to fight as she had used much of her power for their defense and health while Tsubasa had to attack with raw power and in between save her from being attacked from behind.

But his thought were soon cut as he sensed the creatures about to attack them and he was lucky to have blown them all away and as he still had some time, he used on fleeing before they caught up to them.

-Tsubasa and Subaru-

*Pant* *Pant*

They or rather Tsubasa as he was carrying an unconscious Subaru arrived at a cave with no monsters or anything that would make them fight. He carefully lay her down and searched for something in his mini bag which he brought with them.

Bandage and healing potions.

He started from the top and went down. It was harder then he thought it would be, he also had to get _those_ places. Now that he was done, he opened one of the healing pot and made her drink the whole bottle.

After some time she slowly opened her sour eyes.

"Tsubasa?" She quietly spoke, as she examined the area, she found herself in a small cave. Some spoiled bandage and a empty healing pot. She went further and found Tsubasa sleeping against the wall, at first she smiled of how cute he looked when he slept but then thought of the foes from before.

Before she could react, the sleeping guy spoke:

"Don't worry, I took care of the monsters while you were asleep" He coldly said.

"But how?" She asked in shock, they were way too strong for him to defeat by himself.

"You can look outside if you don't believe me" He said.

She crawled over to the entrance and found a bunch of enemies on the floor, sliced, bloody and dead...

"Amazing..." She quietly whispered.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and vise versa, he was badly injured. She could see that he was badly-no, fatally damaged, he needed treatment.

"No! I am not leaving before you've been treated" She angrliy answered.

"I am fine" He was about to crawl out of the entrance before Subaru stopped him from going any further.

"I am fine, I mean it" He said but he wasn't he only thought of one thing and that was, Wendy.

"NO!"

"OK, but then do it fast" He could have sworn that Subaru would have attacked him if he once again denied her.

-After-

"Are you now ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded and once again they headed out.

-Wardington-

**_KAIHOU! _**_  
Release!_

**_Nova no pawā!  
_**_Power of Nova!_

He began moving forward. He released his left arm and the same red glove appeared, he flew up and then he snapped his fingers and fire surrounded his legs, squeezing them and then unleashed his orange colored trousers + his red shoes he spinned from back to front and a regular crimson red shirt appeared and a jacked reaching his chest with the Nova symbol on the right came. His goggles vanished from his head and his hair turned bright orange and his eyes.

_Jounetsu no akai honou_

_Nova Beat!_

**_Dākuon no_**_** pawā! **  
Power of Darkus!_

Her body becomes light purple and receives a white headband with a dark purple heart. Her becomes longer, reaching her knee and turns lavender and in two twin tails. Her eye color turns light blue violet. Her outfit is a violet midriff with many frills and ribbons. She got light purple frilly sleeves a ribbon on her skirt to the right and knee-length boots with light purple highlights.

_Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe..._

_Dākuon Melody!_

**__****Zephyros** no _____**pawā!**__  
Power of Ventus!  
_

He received mint-cream long-fingerless gloves. He captured a leaf, brought it to his chest, it began to glow and a regular green shirt with green- yellow pants as well as a lime green jacket reaching his chest with the Ventus symbol on the left with green shoes. His hair turned bright green and his eyes, slid his antenna up.

_Daichi ni kaoru kaze,_

_Zephyros Windy!_

**___Rumina no _****________****pawā!**___  
_Power of Haos!

Her body turns light yellow. Her hairbands faded away in a puff releasing her waist-length hair. Her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde having it fallen. Her eyes becomes light green. She receives a white headband tied with a white ribbon. Her costume is a resemble of Melody's just without the midriff and less frilly, her sleeves are puffy. She also wears knee-high white boots with solid yellow highlights and golden laces.

_Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe,_

_Rumina Rhythm!_

_**Kaiho****u!**** Akua no paw**__****__ā!_  
___Release! Power of Aquos!_

His body was covered in Aqua Light. His glasses faded away .He took both his arms and hands clashed them towards eachother and his blue gloves appeared, he received a cyan colored shirt and a cornflower waist-long jacket with the Aqua symbol on both sides. He touched his toes and a pair of deep sky blue shoes. His hair became light and his color turned dodger blue.

_Chisei no aoki izumi_

_Akua Akua!_

**_KAIHOU! __Sabutera_****_ no pawā!_**_  
Release! Power of Subterra!_

Her body is covered in brown light. Her hair turns to bright brown, styled in a high ponytail tied with a ruset bow and a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of brown. Her outfit is mainly light brown and white, with bronze lining. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned bronze/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a white layer under the brown Her boots are knee-length, a white sole and small flowers at the heels.

_Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana_

_Sabutera_ _Burossamu_

A Destroyer once again.

Windy, Aqua and Blossom went first, Blossom with her powers touched the earth and summoned two hands that grabbed onto its legs. Next was Aqua that created water from the thin air and threw water spikes at it but before it struck it, Windy froze it to ice which caused great damage.

Beat, Sunshine and Melody were prepared to finish the combat.

**_Bakugan!_**

_****__**Hi o amegafuru!  
**__Raining Fire!_

_____********__****__****______Nagareboshi!  
____Shooting Star!_

___**Nisshō shinsen!  
**Sunshine Fresh!_

All three attacked at once, it went into the sky and disappeared with three jewels, Nova, Rumina and Dākuon.

"We did it!" Blossom cheered.

"Good job guys!" Melody complimented.

As they complimented and chatted, Beat went, he wanted to be alone and that worried the others who pretended to chat so they would know if Beat would leave or not.

"What's wrong with him?" Aqua asked.

"Don't know" Windy answered.

-Dan's house-

*Sigh*

_'Wendy... Where are you!'_

* * *

**Sorry for being away for so long, have been busy but hope that you like this chapter and that you could get the best imagination of my descriptions.**

**Hope you will read my next chapter, which won't take so long time. **

**See ya!**

**Oh I almost forgot.**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Sayonara ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Truths revealed!

Another day.

Another day. A day without Wendy or Tsubasa. Everything was boring. Everything was out of control. They kept winning but it wasn't the same. The Nightmare warriors haven't attacked them or anything, guess they are depressed as Dan, no Tsubasa, no Wendy.

The Nightmares haven't attacked them in a while, everything was quiet and that bothered Dan. Ever since Wendy came, every day would be an day with action and adventure and if you add Tsubasa then it would have been the best.

_But._

_They are gone..._

Gone from this environment. Gone from this dimension. Everyday would he wonder where they were but he would never get an answer. He was tired of this warrior thing, he just wanted Wendy and Tsubasa back. Was that so much?

-School-

Dan was on his way to class, he have been coming to time lately but he didn't care about school anymore. As he was going through his thoughts about Wendy and Tsubasa's whereabouts, somebody bumped into him or was rather pushed into him.

"Sorry! It was-" The person stopped as he saw who he had bumped into.

"Or rather, I am sorry for not pushing you down!" The person sarcastically said.

"OK" Was the only answer he recieved.

"Huh!?" He responded in shock. That wasn't Dan. Whenever he was to bump into him, he either recieved a punch on the head or was pushed back and came into an argument.

"Romeo! Are you okay?!" A girl on her way, called out. No responds.

"Romeo! What's wrong?" A boy asked.

But still nothing. He kept starring at Dan from behind.

"Dan" They recieved.

"Dan?" They both said.

"Something happened to him. It isn't like him to just say OK"

"Akane. Kaito"

"Yea?"

"We gotta a problem"

"What?" Asked Akane.

"Wendy is gone" He answered.

"Wendy?" Kaito repeated.

"You mean the girl that used to go with him?"

He nodded.

"Then lets pay him a visit" Akane suggested.

Romeo nodded once again.

-Dan's house-

*Sigh*

The usual.

Open the door.

Take his shoes off.

State to his parents that he is home.

And straight to his room.

But before he could, his mom called him in to the living room. There he encounted three kids. Around Wendy's age. The ones he met in the morning. Romeo, Akane and Kaito.

"What are they doing here?" He unemotionally asked.

"They wanted to speak with you. Is it okay for you?" His mom explained/asked.

He said that he didn't mind but inside of him just wanted to be alone.

-Dan's room-

"What did you want?" He coldly asked.

"We came here to ask you something and get answers. Honest answers" Romeo answered with the same tone. Cold.

"What?"

"Who are you really?" Akane asked. She was leaning against his wall. Acting all cool and cold so he won't think that she came here to play. Cause they do that a lot.

Akane is a slim girl with purple like hair, just darker. Her hair reached down to the half of her neck, her bangs her somewhat longer then her casual hair, it reached down to her chest. She must have cut her hair at some point. She wore a green kind of like sweater with a hat and robes if it was too loose and normal blue jeans. Her shoes were designed by Sneakers. Her eye color were bright green.

"Who is Wendy?" Kaito, as Akane, acting cool and with that cold tone. He stood still, having his arms crossed by his chest.

Kaito is a slim guy with short blonde hair and fresh ocean like eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt combined with a cut armed blue, light jacked. He was seen in not so tight ocean blue pants and a beauty spot at the right side of his lip but it wasn't so visible.

"And last. Where _is _Wendy?" Romeo as the last person, asked.

Romeo is a slim boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes which are black. His hair is a little longer making his hair and strands an overall spikier look. He wore a sleeveless jacket which was zipped up and wore the hat on that was sat on the jacket and inside he wore a grey arm-less shirt. He then wore normal black pants and flat shoes.

"How come you know her?" He asked as the first thing to answer.

"Answer our questions and we will answer what ever you want" Romeo demanded, holding onto his waist.

"OK" He simply said.

"Your first question was "Who I really am?" Well I am a-"

"STOP!" A voice shouted before Dan could continue.

"Drago?"

The three kids weren't surprised or shocked by the sudden mini ball, who jumped onto Dan's shoulder and spoke.

"Dan, you can't tell them about you know what I mean" He said in anger.

Ignoring Drago, Dan continued.

"As I said. I am a legendary warrior of Nova. I fight for hope and to bring a bright future for every person on the globe. My goal is to defeat this Lord of Darkness so that peace and happiness will fill the entire world. Right now me and my friends. Runo, Alice, Julie, Marucho and Shun are fighting against his minions, The Nightmares, but as it is now then their leader, Tsubasa with his other friend, Subaru, disappeared and we don't know where they are nor about their whereabouts."

"So what you are trying to say is that you have been fighting evil beings this whole time but kept it a secret for us all even your parents?" Akane tried explaining in small words.

He nodded.

"OK, continue" Kaito said.

"The second was "Who is Wendy?" Wendy is a girl that appeared months ago but was invisible for you guys. Only Tsubasa and I could see her but I didn't know him by that time. I don't know why but The Nightmares kept her like a prisoner in where they now are. At first I could only see her in my dreams but then she became visible in the real world from there it became better. That was the time she was visible for you all."

"So you were trying to save her from the Nightmares?" Kaito asked.

He nodded once again.

"But, when she wasn't visible for the human eye to see, it wasn't only you and Tsubasa who could see her. I could too" Romeo explained which made Dan's eyes widen.

"How?"

"I don't know but one time when I was on my way to the bathroom I saw a girl running through the halls and I saw teachers not noticing so I followed her to the roof and there I saw a girl. When I tried to touch her shoulder it went through. At first I was shocked but later on we talked a bit but I had to go afterwards. Ms. Purdy caught me but she didn't see me talk with her"

"Oh I remember. Because of her Wendy fled from the lesson. Purdy scared her by her yelling" Dan spoke as he remembered how the event occurred.

"And the last was "Where is Wendy?" The truth is I don't know. Not so long ago, when we came back from school she went to my room and never came down not even to hear music which is her favorite when I went up to check on her she was gone. The window was wide open and you guys know about the girl and boy who disappeared and wasn't found nor remembered from that day?"

They nodded.

"It was the same but the weird thing is that Tsubasa remembered her and now you guys. I don't know how but you could just remember her and that same night Tsubasa and Subaru disappeared. And now, well. *Sigh* I don't know anymore. It is as it was before. We fight the Nightmares and win but they haven't been attacking lately" He finished lowering his head down in depression.

There was a rather awkward silence right after he explained every question they answered.

"Now for me to ask" Breaking the silence.

"Yea, what do you want to ask?"

"Who are you guys really? I know you have another identity"

"We are not partially from this time-space. Kaito and I were from the past while Akane was from the future" Right there Dan jumped from his bed and took hold of the girl who knows of what happened to Wendy. Akane knew that it would happen that's why she didn't respond to the action.

"I know you know where she is. So where IS she?" He demanded with fury in his eyes.

"That I can't tell and I don't care how much force you use I will not by any chance reveal the future to anybody not even for Romeo and Kaito if I tell about the future everything will change and I know how much things would change if I just said a word"

Dan tightly took hold of her shoulder but that didn't make her say a word. He knew it was impossible so he sat down on his bed again.

"My second question is. Do you know where I can find her?"

They looked at each other and agreed to the plan that they made before coming to his place.

"There is a way but" Romeo started.

"But?"

"You need to combine your power with Drago" He finished.

"How?"

"You can only do it if Drago agrees"

"Drago?" But the answer was No.

"C'mon Drago, just this once"

"I said NO. First you betray the promise you and i made not to explain your secret to anybody and now you think I will say ye-" The red ball with flame orange designs suddenly stopped.

A kind of like red wavy aura was being sent from the mini ball to Kaito's hand.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"I'm just borrowing the power of Drago and then-" He then pointed his other arm at Dan which made the red aura surround the body.

"I feel really warm.." He panted.

"I know, because from the start you weren't meant to be a warrior of fire. You were already a user of fire magic but not only fire magic" He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that you had another type of fire magic and that was called:

**_Fire Dragon_ _Slayer_ **

"Dragon Slayer? Was I meant to slay dragons? But there aren't any dragons"

"That's why you became a fire warrior" Akane said.

"You became a warrior of fire so that you wouldn't be able to use your real powers"

"But why?"

"That we don't know" Kaito said on the same time he stopped his enlightenment and looked at Romeo.

"Romeo I'm done. Are we going now?"

He nodded.

"Going where?" A confused Dan said.

"Well assuming that Wendy is no longer in this dimension, she must have been taken to another one" Romeo explained.

"But how do we change dimension and what about my parents and my friends?"

"Don't worry, your parents traveled" Akane said.

"When?"

"Just now" Kaito said.

"And my friends?"

"We don't know" Romeo said.

"Then how do we teleport?" He asked.

"Akane?"

"OK"

_Through space.._

_Through time..._

_Gate of the unknown dimension..._

_OPEN!_

A golden magical circle appeared below of Akane as she stretched her arm up in the air casting the spell which made a powerful wind surround the room and make the items blow all over the place.

*Swift*

Every flowing thing immediately fell to the ground including the now powerless Drago.

-Unknown Dimension-

The four fighters arrived at a place where everything looked like a deserted laboratory. Some machines were broken. Some had bite marks on them and some looked totally new.

"Where are we?' Dan asked.

"Don't know but lets not worry about that. Lets just find Wendy" Romeo said breaking their wonders about the place.

"OK" They said and headed further into the laboratory of wonders.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you like this one and hope you will enjoy the next. I am glad to have written it and not take so long time on it.**

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Sayonara ^^ Have nice day to all who read my story and made a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

End of The Nightmares!

_AGAIN!_

"We know that we have failed on defeating the Legendary Warriors-"

_Silence! That's no excuse for letting them defeat you every single time. I no longer have any use for you!_

"But if you would just give us a last chance!"

As they tried to save their sorry butts from being sent back to the dimension they were from. Samuel or Lord of Darkness with his hand, snapped and with a swift they disappeared into nothingness. They weren't sent back to where they came from. No. A place where no human would survive.

**_No_ _Dimension._**

A dimension where you couldn't breath, eat or survive...

_Now that i got them out of my head. I will search for them myself and defeat them._

-Tsubasa and Subaru-

*Silence*

Silence was the word used for this scene. Nobody were speaking. Nobody was shouting nor screaming. Everything was quiet...

But then.

"Tsubasa?" Subaru as the one to speak asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Um, why are so concentrated on finding Wendy?"

"Well, to be honest. Then I don't know. I just know that she is a girl that needs her own right, you see, the day I found her she was just a little girl around the age of 11 and I was around 12-14. She was a quiet and shy one and well, after that we became good friends. She was the only friend I trusted at that time" He answered. Not only answered but explained how he and Wendy met and became friends.

"Wow"

"But she's not the only one. I trust you and Dan too" He continued with a smile which he barely does.

"I'm glad, what about Hinata and them?"

"They aren't important as you are" He replied in a raw. That made a huge red color surround her face.

"Tsubasa?" She once again asked.

"Yea?"

"I have been willing to ask but what magic are you capable of using?"

"Well I am a I-"

**BOOM!**

"What!?"

Oh no!

Its them!

The unpredictable monsters!

"RUN!"

But Subaru was still in shock and didn't notice the sonic beam being fired at her.

Subaru!

"Subaru! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts. She looked at the beam nearing her and dodged the attack in time. Tsubasa took a deep breath and then fired a metallic vortex at the foes sending them flying but more were on their way.

Tsubasa quickly kneeled down to Subaru, hoping that she wasn't hit from the earlier attempt from the foes.

"Are you alright, Subaru?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea... I think so.." She answered in a unsure tone as she was still dizzy from the earlier attack but was lucky to dodge. She tried to stand up but failed as she maybe sprained her wrist on the fall.

"Here. Let me carry you" He offered as he slowly took her and onto his back. And headed for a safe cave as he did before.

-Deserted Laboratory-

"AH!"

Dan once again screamed as he failed to attack the robotic machine that they, Romeo, Akane and Kaito have been fighting since they walked further into the laboratory of wonders.

"Why can't we defeat it?!" Akane in frustration asked.

"There's no other way. We need to activate The Stage" Romeo ordered.

"Now!?"

"Do you want to live or die!?" He asked raising his voice by the time.

"Alright then" He agreed.

The three stood up from the metal-made floor and formed a triangle from there they closed their eyes and faced the ceiling .

Romeo: _In the name of Excalibur..._

Akane: _We summon the power of Lore..._

Kaito: _Scaena!  
_

A glint of light.

A Swift of wind.

Dashed/Shined upon them.

"Wow..." Dan responded to the action.

They thereafter held their arms up and suddenly from their fingertips and straight down their cloth changed.

Romeo's outfit was considered of a shining knight. He wore a kind of like black band going from his wrist to the middle of his arm. His outfit was designed with a dark blue arm-less waistcoat with dark-trimmers left open, his grey sleeve-less was gone leaving him with his bare chest. He then wore knee-length dark trousers. His hair and eyes became lighter.

His sword was a seen with a plain cross guard. Its grip was seen all smooth, its pommel was rather sharp at the end and could also be used to slice things from behind. The edge was seen with dark grey or completely black trimmers. The tip as well as the pommel was sharp.

Akane's hair had grown to the length of her waist. She was also seen with a ribbon holding her bangs into a high ponytail. As Romeo had her eye color changed brighter and her hair. She wore a pink kind of like Chinese dress reaching her knees and from there she wore knee-length trousers. She wore knee warmers only covering the knee with a armband at the elbow and wrist.

Akane wasn't seen with a sword she was only seen with her bare hands and finger less gloves. She is yet to show her power.

Kaito as the last one was seen a shabby, blue and sleeveless tunic with ocean trimmers. He was seen in metal like belt which he wore to hold up his loose, whitish trousers. His hair was seen straighten up and in a lighter color like his eyes and was seen with a blue wrist band and a steel made gloves.

As Akane he didn't have any special weapon.

"Lets do it!"

"ROGER!"

Kaito and Akane, both, on their way to the robotic foe. The two were running from side to side on an attempt of confusing the foe which worked as it kept swinging its eye side to side not knowing who to attack first.

"Now!" Akane ordered.

And as she did that they both jumped into the air and fired a unique element. Akane's looked kind of shinny while Kaito's looked dull. The attacks sliced through the mechanic enemy. From behind, Romeo dashed through the bombs being fired at him. The robot had two heads so he could easily keep and eye on them.

He jumped from there and with his sword gave the final blow from its head to its end. Ending the combat with a explosion from the metal made foe.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Dan as he was on his way to the three kids commented. The three youngsters changed back and turned their direction to the running Dan, heading their way.

"GUYS! *Pant* How *Pant* The hell *Pant* Did you do that?" He asked in between his panting.

"Magic" Romeo simply answered and headed further into the laboratory with Akane and Kaito on his way leaving a dumbfounded Dan behind.

-Wardington- At school-

"Still nothing?" The silver haired girl asked.

Sadly, the green eye girl shook her head.

"Where is he then?" Asked the confused ninja boy.

"Why don't we just skip classes and investigate his room?" Suggested the orange haired girl.

"But-But we are in school... we can't skip.. its against the rul-" Marucho broke in.

"Let's go!" Julie cut him off as she took hold of Shun's arm and dragged the two out leaving the others behind from behind they just sweat-dropped by her action.

-Dan's house-

*Knock* *Knock*

No answer.

*Knock* *Knock*

Still no answer.

"Why isn't he taken it?" A annoyed Runo asked as she knocked four times now.

_Maybe he's not home_ Guessed Tigera.

"Call his phone" Shun said while trying freeing himself from Julies grip.

"OK" Alice responded. She took her phone out and tested the numbers.

Waiting for an answer, Shun heard a singing voice coming from the window above of them. That window was the one to Dan's room, as he got free from his crazy friend's grip he climbed up a tree and from there jumped onto the wall and he was a skilled ninja so he took hold of the window and with his wind powers made a wind-made hand and opened the glass made frame which he went in from and found the phone that was calling.

"Good job Shun!" Was the comment he heard from outside of the room.

He later on looked around and hoped to find something that would give them an idea of Dan's whereabouts.

*Gasp*

"You found something, Shun?" Alice asked. He went to the opening and answered with a stuttering nod. He opened the door for them and as they came into the room and found the subject Shun was shocked of seeing they got the same expression.

**_D-D-Drago!_**

Were there comment to the scene of a lifeless Drago being held by a shocked Shun.

_B-But how?_ Asked the now sadden Tigerra.

"What is happening? How come Drago is like this and how come its such a mess in the room" So many questions ran out of Alice's mouth that she could not stop herself from shutting up.

Before they could start the questions again they saw the lifeless ball flinch.

"Drago?"

_D-D-Dan is g-g-gone... I tried to stop him but that damn Kaito stopped me and forced my magic power out of me and planted it into Dan and now they have teleported to another dimension._

"Another dimension?"

"Can somebody tell me what's happening here and by somebody i mean the bakugan's" Julie said in frustration.

_OK, well as we know then there are as said 3 dimensions but in the truth is that there are infinity of dimensions and only few people has the power to teleport to one of the many dimensions. _Explained Hydra.

"So Dan could be in any of those dimensions?" Marucho asked.

They nodded.

"But how do we know if its the right one?" Shun asked looking down at Hydra which he answered with "I don't know" Look. Gorem told them that they won't be able to teleport anywhere cause they don't have the powers like them but he also said that there is a way but that is by sacrificing their life's.

"What! No we can't do that!" Julie broke in tears.

_Then how are you then going to find him! _Asked/Shouted Preyas.

...

"Skyruss I know that I will be taken you life but-"

"What! Shun you can't do that!" Alice stopped him from continuing.

_As you wish. I hope that you will master my powers greater then I did._

"But! How can you just do that?! I mean aren't you happy for living?" Runo angry spoke.

_If its for the one who took care of me, respected me and welcomed me as a family then, yes._

**_Skyruss..._**

"I will for sure master your powers and make you proud" He promised.

_Thank you.. Good bye... Shun..._

After her last sentence. Greenish aura surrounded her and was almost shot into Shun who felt a shock from it to suddenly rush into him.

"Shun... How are you feeling?" Alice asked clearly worried from the earlier action that came from the ninja boy.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry" He answered with a look that showed that he was alright.

"Hydra.. I know its hard to accept this but would you please fuse your power with me?" Alice said as she just went through her thoughts about fusing with her Bakugan partner not only partner but brother almost.

_As you wish. I wish you the best in life and in finding Dan._

Were his last words before fusing his power with her.

Now for the last three but before they could protest the remaining Bakugan's fused with them and became lifeless as the rest.

"So... What do we do now?" Julie asked.

"Well, lets find Dan's spell book and look for a spell that can teleport us to another dimension and find him there" Alice said as she tried finding the spell book but it was a huge mess so it would be impossible.

"Let me handle it" Shun said stepping in front of everybody.

He stretch his arm and a sudden wind made every book, cloth and other stuff fly everywhere sooner or late a book coming flying from the mini tornado fell upon Julie's face with a hard slam, making her lose balance and fall back.

"Found it!" Marucho said in joy and took it from Julie's smashed face leaving her lie on the ground.

As flipped through while he was on it Runo's face turned from questionable to sad..

"Runo..." Alice whispered out of concern.

"Dan..." Was the word escaping her mouth.

Before she could let her tear escape her now redden eyes a touch on her shoulder was felt.

"We will find him" Alice who was the one who took hold of her shoulder said with a smile in an attempt of comforting her which helped as her respond was a smile back.

"Thank you, Alice. You guys found it yet?" She started.

"Nooo-YES!" Marucho answered as he went through some and found the spell for telelporting.

"OK, but who should cast it?" He asked.

"Alice and I" Was the quickly answer he got from Runo.

"OK, here it is" Marucho pointed in the book on the same time handing the book to them.

"Ready?" Runo asked and her answer was a nod.

Runo:_Through Space.._

Alice: _Through Time.._

Both: _Gate of the unknown dimension..._

Both: _OPEN!_

Sooner of later a strong wind surrounded the room and made everything fly from side to side and in a swift they were teleported to a realm. An unknown realm. A dimension where they could experience every kind of things.

_'Don't worry Dan, we will find you!'_ Runo thought as they began their adventure after Dan...

* * *

**I'm sorry for having many OC's** and hope that i will decrease the amount so you won't be upset in reading further into my stories ^^;

Now the real story begins! And i am excited even though i'm the writer... lol? o.O

Nevermind I hope you liked this chapter and there will be a lot of reviews and favs and follows and i am so thankful for those you favorited me and followed me and reviewed on my story and much more i am really happy and hope you guys will continue!

And for all those who read but doesn't review I love you all!

**How many stars:**

**5= Fantastic.**

**4= Great.**

**3= Good, but could have been better**

**2= Bad.**

**1= Totally bad.**

**Sayonara ^^ Have nice day to all who read my story and made a review/fav/followed me/my story ^^**


End file.
